Comment War!
by in my bla-bla mind
Summary: Diapun dibawa masuk kedalam Beranda Facebooknya. Setelah melihat beberapa status dari Teman yang dia pun tidak tau nyata atau tidak. Ia pun Meng-klik Profilnya yang bernama SapphireSky Eyes. Dia melihat ada sebuah permintaan pertemanan saat itu. Mata Birunya pun berkilap menatap layar monitornya saat itu. "OnyxNight Eyes, Nama Profil macam apa itu? Dasar Plagiat"
1. Chapter 1

Berawal dari sebuah "Comment War". Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

**Disclaimer : Punya sayaaa.. Punya sayaaa *Rebutan sama Om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T *Kita lihat saja nanti**

**Genre : Romance/Humor**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo *mungkin, BoyXBoy, Yaoi. Like it? Read It. Hate it? Don't Read!**

**A/N : Taraaaaa.. Fic pertamaku hasil bersemedi di Gunung.. Jadi Jangan di Flame yaaa..! *Puppy Eyes**

**Enjoyy~~~~~~~**

**COMMENT WAR!**

**By: In My Bla-Bla Mind**

"Hoammmm!" Sebuah mulut punTerbuka Lebar menampakan Gigi putih yang berjajar rapi.

Sang Pemilik Mulut pun Menutupnya agar baunya tidak Menguar Kemana-mana.

"Aduh, kenapa sudah Pagi sih?" Keluhnya. Dia pun membenamkan seluruh Tubuhnya Kedalam selimut hingga hanya Rambut Pirangnya saja yang terlihat. Sebelum dia Kembali ke Alam Mimpinya lagi. Seseorang berambut Merah panjang sudah ada disebelahnya. Dan…

Brukk..

"Awww.."

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan tidur Naruto?"

"Tapi Kushina-san tidak perlu Membangunkanku dengan Cara seperti ini juga kan?" Sosok yang dipanggil Naruto ini membetulkan Posisinya yang Tidak Elit karena terjatuh Dari Ranjangnya.

"Baiklah, Sekarang Bangun dan Cepat Sarapan!" Sosok Ibu yang Dipanggil Kushina pun berkata sambil berkacak pinggang

"Arghhh.. 5 Menit lagi" Kata Naruto berusaha untuk Naik ke atas Ranjangnya

"Kau kira sekarang sudah Jam berapa, Naruto?" Kata Kushina sambil menunjuk Sebuah Jam Digital yang Terletak di Meja Belajarnya . Diapun melanjutkan "Bukankah Kau harus sampai disekolah jam 7, Naruto?"

Naruto pun Melirik Jam dan Terkejut. Sambil Berlari menuju Kamar Mandi dia berkata. "KAA-SANNN, KENAPA GAK BILANG KALOO UDAHH JAMM SETENGAH 7!"

* * *

"TAP, TAP, TAP"

"Hosh, Hosh, Hosh"

Hanya derap langkah Naruto yang Terdengar di Lorong Konoha High School. Ya iyalah, kan bel masuk udah berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu. Naruto pun memasuki Sebuah Kelas. Dan…..

"Hosh, Hosh.. Maafkan Aku Kakashi-sensei aku tak akan….." Naruto yang tadinya akan meminta maaf pada Dosennya pun Terbengong.

"Hahahaha" Dan Gelak Tawa pun terdengar di kelas tersebut karena melihat Ke-SweetDrop-an Naruto

Naruto pun menggerutu. "Aku lupa kalau Kakashi itu Lebih Sering Terlambat daripadaku"

Naruto pun Berjalan menuju Tempat duduknya di pojok ruangan tepat di sebelah Kiba yang sedang tertawa saat ini.

"Hahaha, Sabar ya Naruto." Ujar Kiba sambil Tertawa.

"Aku sudah sering menjadi bahan tertawaan Kiba. Jadi aku sudah kebal." Kata Naruto Sambil Memajukan Bibirnya.

Bahkan Akamaru pun Ikut Tersenyum Mendengar Naruto yang Benar-Benar SweetDrop Saat ini. *Author pun gak tau bagaimana caranya Akamaru tersenyum

* * *

Naruto pun melihat Jam Tangannya

"Sudah 1 Jam Lebih, Tapi kenapa Sensei belum Datang juga ya?" Ujar Naruto Bosan. Suasana kelas Benar-Benar kacau balau saat ini. Ada yang Sedang Iseng Bermain lempar-lemparan kertas seperti Gaara dan Lee. Ada yang sedang Bergosip seperti Sakura dan Ino. Ada yang Mencoret-coret Papan Tulis seperti Kiba dan Shino. Ada yang sedang sibuk dengan Cemilannya seperti Choji. Bahkan Ada yang sedang Tidur seperti … Ahh Kau Pasti Sudah Tau Siapa. Naruto pun Merogoh Tasnya dan mengeluarkan Laptopnya.

"Sepertinya 'Mampir' ke Dunia Maya lebih baik daripada melihat suasana Kelas yang sepeti ini" Pikirnya.

Naruto pun Menekan Tombol Power pada Laptopnya. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, Wallpaper Dekstopnya yang bergambar Seekor Rubah berekor 9 pun Muncul. Naruto pun menggulirkan Pointer Mousenya menuju Browser. Setelah itu dia pun mengetik sebuah alamat Social Network yang cukup terkenal saat itu yang Bernama Facebook. Lalu Naruto pun Memasukan Alamat Email dan Passwordnya. Diapun dibawa masuk kedalam Beranda Facebooknya. Setelah melihat beberapa status dari Teman yang dia pun tidak tau nyata atau tidak. Ia pun Meng-klik Profilnya yang bernama **SapphireSky Eyes**. Dia melihat ada sebuah permintaan pertemanan saat itu. Mata Birunya pun berkilap menatap layar monitornya saat itu.

"**OnyxNight Eyes**, Nama Profil macam apa itu? Dasar Plagiat" Naruto pun Mengerutu Sendiri dibuatnya.

Dia pun meng-klik Accept pada permintaan pertemanan tersebut. Lalu dia pun berniat untuk melihat Profil **OnyxNight Eyes. **Ingin melihat Siapa Orang yang berani meniru Nama Profilnya tersebut.

5 Detik.. 30 Detik.. 1 Menit..

Naruto pun Geram karena Modemnya yang Kelewat lelet ini.

"Kakashi-sensei datangggg!" Teriak Neji yang bertugas sebagai Penjaga Pintu Kelas

Naruto pun Terkejut dan langsung mematikan Laptopnya tanpa menghiraukan Loading yang sedang berjalan. Dan memasukan Laptopnya kedalam Tasnya.

Ketika Kakashi memasuki kelas. Semua Murid bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berkata…

"Selamat Pagi Kakashi Sen… Eh!"

Semua Siswa *Tepatnya sih Siswinya Doang. Terkejut melihat seorang Pemuda Tampan mengekor dibelakang Kakashi.

Kakashi pun mengangkat alisnya heran karena Reaksi Murid Perempuannya yang berlebihan. Ada yang Mulutnya Terbuka, Ada yang Mimisan, Bahkan Ada yang sudah terkapar.

"Silahkan Perkenalkan Namamu Anak Muda." Kata Kakashi-sensei

"Hn, Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Mohon Bantuannya." Kata Pemuda tersebut sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Semua siswi pun langsung heboh. Ada yang berkata. "Oh, Jadi namanya Sasuke" Ada yang berkata "Duduklah bersamaku Sasuke-kunnn" Bahkan Ada yang Berkata "Marry Me Sasukeee"

Sedangkan Naruto? Dia hanya menatap Sasuke dengan Pandangan Geram. Bagaimana tidak? Dia yang sudah 1 Tahun Lebih di sekolah ini. Tidak pernah mendapatkan Teriakan dari Para Gadis, Eh Ralat deh, dia pernah mendapatkan Teriakan dan KEJARAN dari para Gadis saat Ketahuan mengintip di Tempat Pergantian Baju Wanita. Sedangkan Anak Yang Notabene masih Bau Kencur ini sudah mendapatkan Sambutan seperti itu dari Para Gadis.

"Sialan" Naruto terus menggerutu sampai Guru Kakashi Berkata

"Silahkan kau duduk disamping Naruto, Sasuke"

Seketika Naruto pun Terkejut. Dia melihat ke kursi sebelahnya. Bukankah tadi aku Duduk Bersama Kiba. Oh bagus, Dia sekarang sedang duduk bersama Shikamaru. Sedang bermersaan di ujung sana. Sedangkan Dia? Hampir Mati karena Harus sebangku dengan Anak Baru ini.

*Poor Naruto

Naruto pun menatap tajam pada Sosok berambut Raven yang mulai mendekat dan Tanpa Dosa duduk disebelahnya. Rasanya Ingin Sekali Naruto menendangnya keluar.

"Baiklah, Kita mulai Pelajarannya. Kita akan belajar Tentang Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla"

Hanya kata itu yang didengar Naruto dari mulut Senseinya karena dia sibuk mamandangi Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya. Memandanginya dari ujung Rambut yang menantang Gravitasi itu menuju Ujung Kaki yang kelihatan Putih Pucat itu.

"Cih, Apa sih yang membuatnya disukai Para Wanita?" Gumam Naruto, Tidak sadar bahwa Gumamannya itu terdengar sampai ke Telinga Uchiha Bungsu.

"Apa gaya Rambutnya? Gaya Rambut macam apa itu? Sama seperti meletakkan Seekor Landak di Kepala. Apa Wajahnya? Wajahnya bahkan Tanpa Ekspresi dan Dingin, Bahkan lebih Tampan Wajahku. Ehmm.. Mungkin Lebih Tampan wajahnya Sedikit. Apa Dadanya? Dadanya bahkan tidak bidang sama sekali, Yahh.. Sedikit Bidang Mungkin. Apa Tonjolan di Selangkang….."

"Apa yang Kau lihat, Naruto?" Kata Sasuke yang sadar bahwa dia Ditatap dengan Pandangan Mengintimidasi.

"A-Apa?" Naruto yang memiliki Otak dibawah Rata-Rata pun Tak mengerti, Sampai Beberapa Detik Kemudian Dia pun Terkejut bercampur Gugup

"Ti-Tidak.. Aku hanya melihat.. Umm.. Melihat.. PULPEN.. Ya, Pulpen.." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah Pulpen berwarna Biru Tua

"Ck, Itu Pulpenku, Dobe" Kata Sasuke sambil terus memperhatikan Kakashi yang menerangkan Rumus Logaritma

"Eh.. Aku.. Aku.. Hey, tunggu dulu. Tadi bukankah Kau memanggilku Naruto? Bagaimana Kau bisa tahu Namaku?" Ujar Naruto Mengalihkan Pembicaraan

"Namepin, Dobe" Kata Sasuke

Memang di Konoha High School, Setiap hari Siswa diwajibkan Menggunakan Kartu Nama yang di Tempelkan di Dada Kiri yang Biasa disebut Namepin

"Ohh.." Ujar Naruto. Hey Naruto Kau tidak Sadar bahwa Sasuke baru saja memanggilmu….

"HEYY.. APA HAKMU MEMANGGILKU DENGAN SEBUTAN DOBE! DASAR TEME!" Teriak Naruto sambil Berdiri. Perlu diulangi, SAMBIL BERDIRI. Tentu Saja Berdiri di Tengah Kelas yang Didalamnya Sedang ada Guru dan Murid yang sedang Khusyuk belajar, Adalah hal yang Paling ABSURD bukan?

"Naruto.." Ujar Kakashi DENGAN LEMBUT

"Iya, Kakashi-sensei" Naruto pun menelan ludah bersiap untuk…

" BISAKAH KAU DIAM SAAT PELAJARANKU BERLANGSUNGGG?"

Naruto pun Bergidik Takut

Sedangkan Sasuke? Hanya Tersenyum Tipis dengan Penuh Kemenangan

"Sial" Gumam Naruto

* * *

"Haduh, Kakashi-sensei itu sadis banget sih!" Keluh Naruto

"Gara-Gara Teme, Aku jadi seperti ini. Harus pulang terlambat karena Ini" Ujar Naruto sambil meneruskan mengepel Koridor Sekolah. Tentu saja ini adalah Hukuman yang dikasih Guru Kakashi kepada Naruto karena Kejadian "Memalukan" tadi. Bayangkan saja, Anda Harus Mengepel Koridor Sekolah, Padahal Bel Pulang sekolah sudah berbunyilebih dari 30 menit yang lalu.

"Baiklah, mungkin ini sudah cukup" Kata Naruto Setelah melihat Lantai Koridor yang mengkilap. Berbeda sekali dengan Naruto, Dia lusuh karena terpeleset kain pel, Udah gitu Baju Seragamnya Kotor karena ketumpahan Air Pel yang Menghitam.

*Double Poor Naruto

Dia melemparkan Pel dan peralatan lainnya ke sembarang arah, Lalu dia berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Awas, kalau aku ketemu si Rambut Landak itu lagi, Aku akan..."

"Akan apa?"

***Gubrak**

"Ouch" Naruto meringis kesakitan karena Jatuh dengan tidak Elitnya. Siapa orang yang tidak Kaget kalo Kalian sedang membicarakan seseorang dan Tiba-Tiba Orang tersebut ada Didepanmu. Yap, Uchiha Sasuke sedang menunggu Naruto di Grbang Sekolah.

Naruto mencoba meraih Tangan Putih Sasuke yang terjulur padanya. "Kenapa kau belum pulang?" Kata Naruto Sambil Membersihkan Celananya.

"Aku menunggumu" Kata Sasuke

"E-Eh"

~TBC

* * *

Aneh? Gaje? Berarti sama kayak Authornya. *Dilemparin kunai. Disini emang belom muncul Comment War-nya dan emang belom ada Yaoinya. Tapi sudah kelihatan kan kalo Sasuke tuh ada "Perasaan" sama Naruto. *Di Amaterasu ama Sasuke. Perlu diketahui ini Fic pertamaku, jadi kalau ada kesalahan atau yang lainnya mohon dimaafkan. Akhir kata...

**Review Please..!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Naruto mencoba meraih Tangan Putih Sasuke yang terjulur padanya. "Kenapa kau belum pulang?" Kata Naruto Sambil Membersihkan Celananya.**

**Berawal dari sebuah "Comment War". Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?**

**"Aku Menunggumu" Kata Sasuke**

**"E-Eh?"**

**Disclaimer : Sudah saya bilang kalo Naruto itu punya saya! *Digebukin Om Masashi Kishimoto* dan Sang Pemilik Facebook, Om Mark Zuckerberg. *Semuanya om saya, buktinya semuanya Saya panggil Om. *Author dibakar massa**

**Rated : T *Kita lihat saja ya!**

**Genre : Romance/Humor**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo *mungkin*, BoyXBoy, Yaoi, Alur Gak Jelas. Like it? Read It. Hate it? Read it Aja! *Maksa**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, Dan mungkin sedikit Bumbu ItaKyuu dan ItaDei di Chapter Depan.**

**A/N : Gak nyangka bakal Update Cepet. Soalnya gak Nyangka Bakal banyak Review yang masuk ke Email. Jadi Semangat buat Memajukan ni Fic. Terima Kasih yang Sudah Me-Review Fic Abal bin Gaje ini. Saya turut senang jika Kalian Suka. Dan setiap Review yang Kalian Sumbangkan, Itu Jadi Penyemangat tersendiri buatku! Biar jadi kayak penulis Fic beneran *Emang sebelumnya gak beneran?* Kita Balas Review kalian Satu-persatu yuk!**

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii : Boleh, Asal jangan panggil bla-bla aja.. n,n Gak tau! Makanya Baca terus yah Fic ini *Author modus. Lanjut terus yah bacanya.. n,n**

**Dee chan – tik : Iya, minal aidzin wal faidzin juga yah.. Tentang Update cepet aku gak janji yah.. Keep Reading yah n,n**

**7D : Ya mungkin dia gak mau nyari masalah. *Naru: Jadi lo mau bilang kalo gw biang masalah? *Ditampol Naru.. Tenang, kalo ada waktu luang, bakal dilanjut kok.. Keep Reading n,n**

**Raihana uchiha : Iya, ini SasuNaru kok! Keep Reading ya**

**Yumi : Iya, Namanya juga Naruto, Naruto kan Pecicilan sama "Bermulut Banyak" Jadi Asal Aja keluar dari mulutnya! Keep Reading ya**

**Malachan : Salam Kenal juga n,n.. Keep Reading yah**

**Lavenderchan : OK! Keep Reading kakak**

**Azure'czar : Makasih banget udah Bilang Ficku Bagus.. Terharu Banget dengernya.. Keep Reading kakak..**

**GerhardGeMi : Penasaran? Makanya Keep Reading yah**

**NNC: Ini SasuNaru kok.. Keep Reading yah**

**Jieichiai : Yap, Silahkan di baca.. Keep Reading kakak**

**Arum Junnie : Kita Lihat saja n,n.. Keep Reading..**

**blue sophia : Ini dia Chapter 2.. Enjoy and Keep Reading n,n**

**Walaupun yang ngeReview Cuma Segini.. Kalo menurut Mind yang Junior, ini Sudah Banyak loh.. Mind jadi Terharu.. *Ngelap Ingus pake Baju Sasuke. Sebagai Hadiah kepada Reader semua. Aku buat Fic di Chapter ini Agak Panjang. n,n**

**Thanks banget yang udah Review. Thanks juga bagi para Silent Reader yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk baca Fic ini. *kecup basah**

**Enjoyy It~~~~~~~**

**COMMENT WAR!**

**By: In My Bla-Bla Mind**

* * *

"Krekkk…!" Decit Pintu Pagar besi yang agak berkarat di bagian Engselnya pun terdengar di Depan Pintu Rumah bertuliskan "Uzumaki" itu. Sosok berambut Pirang acak-acakan pun memasuki Halaman Depan Rumah tersebut. Kulit Tannya mengkilap karena Terik Matahari ditambah beberapa bulir keringat Yang mulai menguar dari Ujung Pori-Porinya. Dan Tiba-Tiba ada Seseorang muncul dan berteriak "Malinggggg.. Malingggg" *Author dikejar Naruto *Abaikan yang Tadi

"Aku Pulang!" Seru Naruto sambil melepaskan Sepatunya.

"Oh, Kau sudah pulang Naru?"

"Iya Kak Kyuu" Kata Naruto pada Kakaknya, Kyuubi yang sedang menonton TV diruang Keluarga. Naruto Meletakkan Sepatunya di Rak Sepatu dan melangkahkan Kakinya menuju Dapur. Tentu Saja, Mengepel lebih dari 1 jam akan membuat Perut kalian berontak bukan? Naruto Mencari Makanan apa saja yang Bisa Dimakan, Walau itu Artinya bukan Ramen. Naruto sudah terlalu Lapar untuk Memilih-milih makanan sekarang.

"Kak Kyuu?" Teriak Naruto dari dalam Dapur

"Hn?" Kyuubi pun Menoleh dari balik sofa yang didudukinya

Dia Menoleh pada sebuah Blueberry Cake yang Masih tersisa separuhnya. Ia memotong sebagian dan meletakkan potongannya di sebuah piring.

"Otousan dan Okaasan kemana?" Naruto manghampiri Kakaknya yang sedang Sibuk mengarahkan Sensor Remotenya ke TVnya

"Pergi Menjenguk Nenek Tsunade yang sedang sakit." Kata Kyuubi Sambil Terus memperhatikan TVnya

Keheningan menyergap sesaat. Hanya bunyi Gertakan gigi Naruto yang sedang Sibuk mengunyah Kuenya. Sampai Akhirnya Kyuubi pun membuka pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana dengan Sekolahmu, Naru?

"Nyam.. Nyam.. Sweypertyi Biyasha Kyak Kyuu.. Nyam Nyam.. Tadhyi Paghi Akyu Terhlambyat Laghi" Kata Naruto Sambil Menyemburkan Beberapa Serpihan Blueberry Cakenya ke Arah Kyuubi

"Hey, Hey.. Jangan Makan Sambil Berbicara. Nanti bisa…"

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.." Naruto pun Kaget ketika Kue itu Mengganjal Tenggorokannya. Naruto Meraih Jus Jeruk dan Menenggaknya Habis dalam Sekali Tenggakan.

"Hufffttt.. Hampir saja aku mati Tersedak." Naruto menghela nafas lega

"Hey, Kau meminum Jus Jerukku Naruto." Ujar Kyuubi sambil menarik Gelasnya dari Tangan Naruto dan Menatap Naruto Tajam.

"Hehe.. Aku Hanya meminumnya sedikit kok" Kata Naruto sambil Tersenyum 5 Jari Kaki *Author ditusuk kunai sama Naruto

"Sedikit? Kau bilang menghabiskan Satu Gelas Itu sedikit? Bagaimana Jika kau meminum Satu Galon? Kau mau berkata bahwa kau hanya meminum Satu Tetes, Hah?" Kata Kyuubi Kesal

"Baiklah Kyuu. Aku akan mengambilkannya lagi. Gak usah manyun-manyun gitu dong." Kata Naruto sambil Melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke Dapur. Naruto Membuka Kulkas dan menuangkan Jus Jeruk pesanan Kakaknya.

"Lalu, Kau Sendiri Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Kenapa Kak Kyuu pindah dari Harvard University kembali Ke Jepang?" Kata Naruto sambil memotong kembali Blueberry Cake dan meletakkannya ke dipiringnya.

"Hmm.. Mungkin aku agak tidak cocok tinggal di Amerika. Dan Sepertinya aku udah Rindu dengan Tanah Kelahiranku." Kyuubi menoleh ke Naruto yang sedang Meletakan Segelas Jus Jeruk di Hadapannya. Kyuubi menghembuskan Nafasnya Sebentar sebelum Dia melanjutkan Perkataannya.

"Dan mungkin Karena Ada Orang yang Sangat Menyebalkan di Sana"

Naruto Melangkahkan Kakinya ke Pintu Kamarnya. Sebelum dia Menutup pintu Kamarnya, Naruto Berkata.

"Ohh.."

Membuat Sebuah Perempatan Berkedut di Dahi Kakaknya.

* * *

Naruto meletakan Piring yang berisi Blueberry Cake diatasnya, ke Atas Meja Belajar dan Duduk di Kursi yang tak Jauh dari Meja Belajarnya. Dia menopang Dagunya dengan Tangan Kiri. Sedangkan Tangan Kanan Memegang Sendok. Dia Mencolek sedikit Cream Blueberry dari Cake tersebut dengan sendok. Lalu memandanginya Intens. Tak Sadar bahwa dia mengumamkan Sebuah Kalimat.

"Cream Blueberry Ini berwarna Biru Tua, Mirip dengan Warna Rambut si Teme itu."

Naruto pun Kaget dan menutup mulutnya.

"Eh? Apa yang kukatakan?"

Naruto pun Mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil berkata..

"Gara-Gara Kejadian itu. Aku jadi Ingat si Teme sialan itu!"

~FlashBack~

"Aku Menunggumu" Kata Sasuke

"E-Eh"

"Apa kau bilang?" Naruto masih bingung

"Kau Punya Telinga kan, Dobe? Aku bilang Aku Menunggumu" Kata Sasuke sambil memasukan Kedua Telapak Tangannya kedalam Saku Celana Seragamnya

"Jadi Kau menungguku sampai Aku selesai Menjalani Hukuman dari Kakashi-sensei, Hanya untuk mengajakku Pulang Bersama?" Kata Naruto Sambil Mengekor pada Sasuke yang Sudah Mendahuluinya meninggalkan Gerbang Sekolah

"Hn"

"Baiklah, Sekarang Jelaskan padaku, Kenapa kau menungguku Lebih dari 30 Menit, Hanya untuk Mengajakku pulang bersamamu?" Tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk Kepalanya penuh Tanda Tanya

"Aku hanya Ingin 'Menjalin Hubungan' Denganmu, Dobe!" Kata Sasuke masih dengan Tampang Stoicnya. Naruto mengartikan bahwa 'Menjalin Hubungan' yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah Berteman, Tapi Kita lihat nanti. Apakah Sasuke ingin Berteman dengan Naruto ataukah Ada Maksud lain *EvilLaugh

"Bisakah Kau Menghentikan itu, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Berhenti untuk memanggilku, Dobe!"

"Hn, DOBE"

Sialan memang bocah Uchiha yang satu ini. Bahkan Jika Orang Didunia ini Punya Kesempatan untuk Mendorong Sasuke dari Atas Jurang, Naruto Yakin Bahwa Dialah Orang yang Pertama kali Melakukannya. Keheningan pun Mencekam diantara Dua Pemuda ini. Sekali-kali Terdengar suara Naruto yang Menepuk-Nepuk Celananya Untuk menghilangkan Tanah yang Tertempel di bagian Belakangnya Waktu dia Jatuh tadi. Ya iyalah, Posisi Jatuhnya aja Terduduk, So pasti bagian Belakangnya Kotornya *Masa bagian Samping *Author diarak keliling Kampung ala Maling Ayam.

"Sepertinya Kau sibuk membersihkan belakangmu, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke memecahkan keheningan

"Iya, Besok Celana ini Harus Dipakai lagi. Aku bisa dimarahin oleh Otousan jika Celanaku kotor." Kata Naruto Masih sibuk Membersihkan Bagian Belakangnya. Tidak sadar Bahwa Sasuke sedang menyeringai dengan Seringaian andalannya

"Bolehku Bantu, Dobe?"

"Eh, Apa?" *Kayaknya di Fic ini, Naruto berubah jadi budek yah? *Di Rasengan Naru

Tanpa Persetujuan Naruto, Sasuke langsung menepuk-nepuk Bagian Belakang Naruto. Dalam Kekagetannya, Naruto Masih terlalu sadar untuk merasakan Bahwa Tangan Sasuke terus Menepuk-Nepuk Pantatnya. Yap, Pemirsa. PANTATNYA. Bahkan Naruto Juga Sadar Bahwa itu bukan lagi Tepukan, Tetapi Elusan dan Remasan di Pantatnya.

Naruto melompat menjauh Dari Sasuke dengan Muka Merah Padam, dan Menatapnya Horor. "T-Teme, A-apa yang K-Kau L-Lakukan?"

Sedangkan Sasuke Hanya Mengangkat Alisnya dan Mengangkat Sudut Bibirnya sedikit. Terlalu Sedikit Untuk Terlihat oleh Naruto.

"A-Aku harus Pu-Pulang" Naruto langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke? Dia Hanya menatap Punggung Naruto yang mulai menjauh dan Mulai mengumamkan Kata.

"Hmm.. Hangat dan Kenyal"

~End of FlashBack~

"Ah, Nafsu makanku langsung Hilang" Naruto Menjauhkan Piring Cake tersebut dengan tangannya.

Naruto mengamati Setiap Inci Kamarnya dan Berhenti Di sebuah Komputer yang masih Menyala yang Terletak di Depan Tempat Tidurnya. Naruto Mendekati Komputer tersebut.

"Ternyata Aku lupa mematikan Komputerku tadi Malam. Sekalian saja Aku Bermain Facebook." Naruto Menekan-nekan Keyboard yang berada di depannya. Tak beberapa lama, Dia sudah Berada di Beranda Facebooknya.

"Update status dulu ahh.." Kata Naruto dengan gaya Remaja Alaynya. *Author dikeplak Naruto.

Naruto Mengarahkan mousenya di Kotak "Apa yang Anda pikirkan?" dan mengetikkan sebuah Kalimat Pendek disana dan Langsung menekan tombol Enter ketika dia Selesai *Ya iyalah, Masa tekan ENTAR, Programnya Gak jalan dong! *Mulut Author disumpel sama para Reader

"Hay semua, Siang ini sepertinya Bakal Panas yah?" Itulah isi dari Statusnya Naruto.

Sambil menunggu Ada yang Me-Like Statusnya. Dia mengulirkan Scroll untuk melihat Status dari Teman Dunia mayanya.

3 Menit pun Berlalu. Dan tiba-Tiba….

*PING.. Naruto menoleh ke Kotak Pemberitahuannya yang berubah menjadi Warna Biru. Dia Mengklik Kotak Pemberitahuan Tersebut dan Muncul…

**OnyxNight Eyes Mengomentari Status Anda.**

Naruto mengangkat Alisnya Bingung. Membuat 3 Garis di Pipinya sedikit Terangkat. Dia Mengklik Pemberitahuan tersebut

**OnyxNight Eyes : Hay juga, Naruto.**

Naruto Memperlebar Mata Birunya. Dia mengerjapkan Matanya beberapa kali. Tetapi dia tidak Menemukan Perubahan dari Komentar tersebut. Naruto lalu mengulirkan Mousenya menuju Kotak "Balas Komentar"

**SapphireSky Eyes : Hay juga.. Emm Onyx.. Bagaimana kau Tahu Namaku?**

Tak kurang dari 2 Menit Kemudian..

**OnyxNight Eyes : Dari Foto Profilmu**

Naruto Menyadari sesuatu, Jika si Onyx ini Bisa Mengetahui dirinya Hanya Dengan Melihat Fotoku. Mungkin dia juga Bisa melakukannya. Naruto mengklik pada Profil **OnyxNight Eyes**. Tapi…

"APA INI?"

Foto profilnya di biarkan Polos. Naruto mengklik sebuah Link yang bertuliskan Album Foto tapi dia Hanya menemukan tulisan

**Tidak ada Foto dalam Album ini**

Naruto mengacak-acak Rambut pirangnya Bingung. Tiba-tiba sebuah Lampu Menyala di atas kepalanya.

"Info Profilnya" Dia mengangguk

Dia mengklik tulisan Info Profil. Dan tidak lama kemudian dia Kembali terbelalak. Info profilnya tidak ada yang di Isi, Hanya Kolom Jenis Kelamin yang di Isi : **Laki-Laki.** Benar-Benar orang yang Misterius. Dalam Kebengongannya muncul Pemberitahuan lagi.

**OnyxNight Eyes Mengomentari Status Anda**

Naruto Tak berniat Mengubris orang ayng tak jelas Asal-Usulnya. Tetapi Rasa Penasaran pun membuat dia mengklik Link itu.

**OnyxNight Eyes : Aku baru saja Selesai melihat Foto-Foto di Albummu. Ternyata kalau dilihat Baik-baik, Kau Tampan juga ya?**

Naruto menelan Ludahnya. Dan tidak Sadar bahwa Jari-Jemarinya sudah Mengetikan Sebuah Kalimat di Kolom Komentar

**SapphireSky Eyes : Bukankah Kau Laki-Laki?**

**OnyxNight Eyes : Lalu?**

**SapphireSky Eyes : Apa maksudmu Menyebut kalau Aku itu Tampan?**

**OnyxNight Eyes : Maksudku? Hmm.. Mungkin Aku Tertarik padamu..**

Naruto Tak Tahan untuk Tidak Membuka Mulutnya saat ini.. Dia Menatap Keyboardnya dan Mengetik Sesuatu dengan cepat

**SapphireSky Eyes : Umm.. Kau memiliki kelainan yah? Go Home man, You're Drunk**

**OnyxNight Eyes : Tidak, Aku Tidak Mabuk, Naruto.. Aku sedang Sadar dan Sangat Sehat sekarang**

**SapphireSky Eyes : Berarti Otakmu yang sedang Tidak Sehat**

**OnyxNight Eyes : Tidak, Bodoh.. Aku Menyukaimu dan Sedang tidak Mabuk ataupun sakit saat ini**

Naruto Bingung dan Reflex mengacak-acak Rambutnya yang Kesekalian Kalinya. Entah siapa si Onyx ini, Yang pasti Dia Benar-benar Berhasil membuat Naruto Kesal

**SapphireSky Eyes : Kau Bodoh, Stress atau Apa Hah? Aku Normal, Bodoh.. Dan Seorang Laki-Laki Tulen.. MENGERTI?**

Naruto melihat Jam yang ada di sebelahnya. Tak Terasa sudah 1 Jam lebih Dia menghabiskan Waktu untuk "Berbincang-bincang" dengan Orang Gila Ini.. Wajahnya sudah Memerah dan Panas, Dan Tenggorokannya agak kering di Buatnya. Dia Mengambil Air Mineral yang Ada di sbelah Keyboard lalu membuka Segelnya

**OnyxNight Eyes : Buktikan!**

**SapphireSky Eyes : Buktikan Apa?**

Naruto Memutar Tutup Botol Air Mineral Tersebut

**OnyxNight Eyes : Buktikan Kalau Kau adalah Laki-Laki Tulen**

**SapphireSky Eyes : Bagaimana Caranya?**

Lalu Naruto Menengak Sebagian Isi Botol Tersebut

**OnyxNight Eyes : Kirimkan Foto Kejantananmu Padaku!**

*SPROUUTTT* Naruto pun Kaget dan Menyemburkan Seluruh Isi Mulutnya Kelayar Monitor, Dia Langsung Menggapai Kain Lap dan Mengelap Layar Monitor didepannya. Sampai Akhirnya Dia Membaca Sebuah Deretan Huruf di Layar Monitor

**OnyxNight Eyes Is Offline Now**

**~TBC~**

* * *

Waaaaa… Perang Dunia Ketiga sepertinya Sudah Dimulai.. *Nutupin Kepala Pake Panci.. Chapter Depan kayaknya bakal Banyak dibahas Tentang ItaKyuu.. Yaoinya? Hmm.. Entar-Entar aja Kali ya? Soalnya Lagi berfokus sama Pengenalan-Pengenalan Tokohnya sama Mulai Masuk Ke Konflik.. Jadi untuk Lemonnya.. Ditunggu-Tunggu Aja Kali ya?

Akhir Kata….

**Gak Ada Salahnya kok, Untuk Meluangkan Sedikit Waktu Anda untuk Menilai Fic ini Dikolom Review.. Karena Review anda Sangat Berarti buat Saya.. *Puupy Eyes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Berawal dari sebuah "Comment War". Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?**

**OnyxNight Eyes : Kirimkan Foto Kejantananmu Padaku!**

***SPROUUTTT* Naruto pun Kaget dan Menyemburkan Seluruh Isi Mulutnya Kelayar Monitor, Dia Langsung Menggapai Kain Lap dan Mengelap Layar Monitor didepannya. Sampai Akhirnya Dia Membaca Sebuah Deretan Huruf di Layar Monitor**

**OnyxNight Eyes Is Offline Now**

**Disclaimer : Sudahlah.. Naruto itu punya saya! *Dihajar Om Masashi Kishimoto* dan Sang Pemilik Facebook yang saya Hormati, Om Mark Zuckerberg. *Kemaren baru dijadiin Anak Angkat, Jadi mereka itu Om saya *Author di rajam**

**Rated : T *Kita lihat saja ya!**

**Genre : Romance/Humor**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo *Buanyakk?*, BoyXBoy, Yaoi, Alur Gak Jelas, EYD yang patut dipertanyakan *Sudah pasti*. Like it? Read It. Hate it? Udahlah Read it Aja! *Maksa**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu dan ItaDei. Tambah 1 lagi yah.. HidanKyuu n,n (Maaf Kalo Pair ini kalian gak suka, Mind sudah merancang jalan cerita Tanpa Pair ini.. Tapi kayaknya Jalan Ceritanya terlalu pendek.. Makanya Author tambahin Pair ini biar jadi Lebih Panjang Ceritanya.. Sekali lagi maaf kalo ada yang gak suka Pair ini u,u). Dan mungkin ada penambahan Pair, Jika itu dibutuhkan!  
**

**A/N : Yeayy, Target Views udah kelewat, Udah nyampe 1000 lebih sekarang! *Jingkrak2***** Betapa Senangnya hati Mind setelah mengetahuinya. *Nangis terharu dipundak Sasu* *Ditampar Naru*. Tapi Viewers *Viewers, bahasa mana tuh?* Lebih banyak Chapter 1 dari pada Chapter 2.. *Pundung*. Tadi pengennya sih Updatenya setelah 1-2 minggu kedepan. Karena Lagi fokus pengen Namatin Plant vs Zombie *Mainan anak bocah? BIARIN!* Tapi takut banyak yang Penasaran Nunggu dan Mind gak pengen Ngecewain Kalian Semuaaa.. Jadi kita mulai Ceritanya? Eitsss.. Entar dulu.. Kita balas Review Kalian dulu yuk..**

**Yunaucii : Sippp.. Silahkan dibaca**

**Jieichiai : Sasuke gelo? Wkwk.. Tentang Lemonannya? Ditunggu aja deh ya**

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii : Tau nih si Onyx.. Main nyosor aja *Onyx: Kan lo yang Nulis Thorrr.. Author : O, iya u,u*.. Iya, makasih udah jadi Pe-review setia di Fic ini.. n,n**

**YukiMiku : Penasaran? Makanya baca Terus yahh..**

**Subaru Abe : Naik Rate? Terlalu Riskan untuk Junior sepertiku.. u,u Aminn.. Makanya Review terus yah, biar Author semangat untuk ngelanjutinnya.. n,n**

**Puchan : Sipp..Update Kilat? Aku gak janji ya! n,n**

**Kirika No Karin : Sasuke terlalu Mesumkah Di Fic ini? Wkwkwk n,n Keep Reading yah n,n**

**TheBrownEyes'129 : Thanks.. n,n**

**Lavenderchan : Hah? Singkat? Di Mic Wordku,Chapter 2 udah nyampe page 8 loh.. Penasaran? Keep Reading and Review yah..**

**Dee chan – tik : Sippp n,n**

**Wookie : Hihihi.. Sipp n,n**

**Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo : Makasih udah mengatakan kalo Fic ini seru.. Penasaran? Keep Reading and Review yah n,n**

**GerhardGeMi : Menarik? Terima Kasih.. Keep Reading and Review yahh..**

**Guest : Update kilat? Aku gak janji yahh..**

**ihat namikaze : Penasaran? Makanya Keep Reading and Review..**

**NekoTama-1110 : Requestnya berlaku untuk Fic selanjutnya yah kaka.. Soalnya Sasuke sudah terlanjur Cinta pada Pandangan Pertama tuhh.. *Senggol-senggol Sasuke*Dikeplak Sasu*.. Wahh, Ini yang Ku tunggu-tunggu, Review yang membangun.. Terima Kasih Banget kaka atas masukannya.. Dan terima kasih sudah nge-follow Fic ini.. Kalo boleh, Neko Review terus yah? Ditunggu kritik membangun lainnya.. n,n**

**Yumi : Aduh.. Minta update kilat lagi.. Aku gak janji yah.. n,n**

**7D : Yap, Di Chapter ini, ItaKyuu dan ItaDei Bakal muncul kok..**

**Amach cie cerry blossom : Terima Kasih atas kritikannya.. Aku senang kok kalo ada yang suka sama Fic buatanku.. Keep Reading and Review yahh.. n,n**

**kim midori kimi : Sipp.. n,n**

**Tsuzuka 'Aita : Lebih panjang? Author usahain deh.. Makanya Keep Reading dan Review yah n,n**

**Jesslyn Rikaharu : Naik Rating? Aduhh, Aku masih Junior kaka.. Jadi belum siap untuk Naik Rating ah.. u,u *Angkat tangan**

**raihana uchiha : pendek? di mic wordku udah nyampe page 8 loh.. masa kurang panjang sih.. n,n**

**Terima Kasih kepada para Reviewers *Bahasa mana lagi ni?* Dan para Silent reader yang sudah membaca Fic ini.. Terimakasih juaga kepada yang sudah nge-Fave dan Nge-Follow Fic ini.. Lumayan banyak yang minta update kilat yah? Ya sudahlah, Author akan mencoba Untuk Membangun Fic ini dan Memperbaikinya ketika ada kekurangan.. Daripada baca curhatan Author yang gak jelas.. Lebih Baik kita Lanjut Baca aja yuk**

**Enjoy It~~~~~~~**

**Comment War!**

**By : In My Bla-Bla Mind**

* * *

Namikaze Kyuubi, Seseorang yang dari 1 Jam yang lalu masih asyik bergelut dengan Remote TVnya. Rasanya sudah lebih dari 10 kali, Dia mengganti posisi di sofa berwarna Orange cerah dengan Hiasan Bulu Berwarna Hitam di sisi kanan dan kirinya itu dengan tujuan untuk meregangkan badannya yang sudah kelewat kaku itu. Masih sibuk dengan Mengarahkan Sensor Remote TVnya ia bergumam sendiri.

"Kalo gak Berita, Ya Infotainment. Kalo gak Infotainment, Ya Sinetron.. Ahh, sepertinya Produser-produser diluar sana sudah Kehabisan Akal untuk membuat Program TV yang bagus." Keluh Kyuubi. Dia Akhirnya menekan Tombol Merah Besar di Remotenya dan Melemparkan Remote tak Berdosa tersebut ke segala arah.

"Ah, Ternyata Masih Jam 2 Siang. Masih 3 Jam lagi dari Waktu Perjanjian." Dia menatap Jam Dinding besar di hadapannya dengan nyalang. Sepertinya waktu lama sekali berlalu.

"Mungkin sedikit Tidur akan membantu Badanku untuk segar kembali." Ujar Kyuubi sambil Meregangkan Tubuhnya dan mencari posisi yang nyaman di Sofanya. Kyuubi Menguap sebentar sebelum Bola Matanya tertutup oleh Kelopak Mata Coklatnya. Alunan Dengkuran mulai Keluar dari Bibirnya. Sampai…

**"Tringgg.. Tringgg.. Tringgg.."**

Kyuubi langsung Melompat dari Sofanya dan Mendarat dengan posisi yang Sangat mencoreng Kata 'Keren' darinya. Ia langsung Meraba-raba Author *Author dikeplak Kyuubi* Maksudnya.. Ia langsung Meraba-raba Meja kecil yang Terbuat dari kayu didepannya. Meraih Sebuah benda Kotak yang mengeluarkan Suara itu. Kyuubi menekan Tombol Hijau dan Mendekatkan Benda itu ke Telinganya.

"Moshi, Moshi" Kyuubi masih Mengucek-ucek matanya dan Berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh Rohnya yang mungkin Masih tertinggal di Alam Mimpinya.

"Moshi, Moshi" Suara diseberang telpon itu Menjawab dengan Suara Dingin.

"Kediaman Namikaze disini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" Ujar Kyuubi, Walaupun dia tidak tahu Siapa yang Menelponnya, Dia Yakin Bahwa dia itu Laki-laki.

"Banyak, Banyak Sekali yang kau Bisa bantu dariku"

"Apa itu, Tuan?"

"Mendapatkan Hatimu kembali mungkin? Hehe."

"I-Itachi? K-Kau Itachi bukan?" Siapa yang Tidak Kenal dengan suara Dingin plus Gak pernah serius itu. Kyuubi menatap layar HPnya. Disana tertulis "Uchiha Gila is Calling You". Kyuubi Langsung menyesal kenapa dia tidak melihat Siapa yang menelponnya terlebih dahulu, Baru mengangkat Telponnya.

"Hehe, Ternyata memang benar. Pasangan Kekasih memang bisa langsung Mengenali Pasangannya, Walaupun hanya dengan Suaranya saja." Jawab Orang yang Dipanggil Itachi oleh Kyuubi.

"Jangan Hubungiku Lagi. Dan Mulailah Terima Kenyataan bahwa kita Bukan pasangan kekasih lagi, Itachi" Tegas Kyuubi sambil bersiap untuk menekan Tombol 'Reject'

"Hei, Hei.. Tunggu dulu.. Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu!"

Kyuubi pun menghentikan jarinya sesaat setelah Itachi menyelesaikan Kata tersebut

"Apa yang ingin Kau katakan, Hah?"

"Ehem.. Hmm.. Aku mencintaimu Kyuubi, Lebih dari Sang Mega yang Mencintai Bumi.. Oh, Kyuubi, Demi Tuhan Kyuubi.. DEMI TUHANNNNNNN"

Sekarang Kyuubi mempunyai Perempatan Besar di Dahinya

Sang Uchiha pun melanjutkan. "Bagaimana Puisiku?"

"Itu Puisi?"

Kyuubi pun menjauhkan Telinganya ketika di Sebrang Telpon terdengar Bunyi **"GUBRAK" **yang lumayan keras.. Mungkin Si Itachi sedang Ber-SweetDrop Ria saat ini..

"Ah, Lupakanlah.. Aku ingin bertanya padamu, Kyuu"

"Hn" Kyuubi Menjawabnya dengan Malas

"Kenapa Kau meninggalkanku?"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa Kau meninggalkanku di Amerika sendirian, Kyuu? Apa kau masih Marah denganku?"

"Tentu saja, Bodoh! Kau kira siapa yang tidak marah Jika di Khianati"

"Sudah ku bilang berapa kali padamu, Dia itu Hanya sahabatku"

"Tidak ada Sahabat yang Melakukan Hal seperti itu, Itachi"

"Hmm, Itu saat itu Aku.. Emm 'Diluar Kendali'"

"Alasan.." Kyuubi memutar bola matanya Jengah. Beberapa Menit tidak ada Percakapan di antara mereka, Sehingga Kyuubi harus Mengecek Ponselnya beberapa kali untuk memastikan bahwa dia masih tersambung dengan Itachi

"Kyuu" Itachi memulai Pembicaraan

"Hn?"

"Aku sangat Rindu pada Dirimu"

Hati Kyuubi mengatakan "Semoga bukan Puisi Lagi"

"Aku sangat Rindu padamu, Kyuu.. Rindu saat Bibir merahmu menyentuh Bibirku. Rindu saat Kicauan Desahmu Keluar dari Mulutmu. Rindu saat Kejantananku masuk ke dalam…"

"Hentikan, Bodoh.. Kau membuat Telingaku panas!"

Keheningan Kembali menyergap Diantara mereka

"Kyuu? Kau masih disana?"

"Hmm"

"Ingat, Kyuu.. Cinta tak Mengenal Jarak"

***TUT.. TUT.. TUT***

Kyuubi menatap ponselnya.. Ternyata Itachi Mengakhiri pembicaraan ini.. Dia meletakkan HPnya kedalam Sakunya dan Mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah Jam Dinding dihadapannya..

"Ahh, lama sekali Waktu berjalan. Masih jam 4 Pula. Terlalu sebentar waktunya untuk Kembali Tidur. Bisa-bisa nanti gak Bangun jam 5 nanti dan aku bisa Telat. Lalu Sekarang aku ngapain yah?"

***Kruyukkkk***

"Baiklah, Mungkin Mengisi perut dahulu, Baru berangkat!" Kata Kyuubi sambil menepuk-nepuk Perutnya yang berontak Minta Diisi. Kyuubi Langsung berjalan ke Kamarnya dan memasukan beberapa Dokumen ke dalam Sebuah Tas. Dia lalu menempelkan kertas Post it di kulkas dan berjalan Menuju ambang pintu keluar.

Dia memutar Knop Pintunya dan berjalan Menembus Keramaian Jalanan yang mulai Menggelap karena Sang Surya sudah mulai menyembunyikan dirinya.

* * *

***Tok.. Tok.. Tok..***

"Tuan Itachi, Ini Aku Karin.. Membawa makan Siang untuk Anda tuan" *Ingat Perbedaan waktu di Amerika dan Jepang!*

"Masuk!"

Bunyi Engsel pintu pun Membahana di Kamar Tersebut. Tidak bisa di sebut Kamar Biasa sih, Tepatnya itu seperti Sebuah Kamar 'Sang Raja'. Bagaimana tidak, Ornamen-ornamen Yang terbuat dari Emas Putih menghias setiap sudut ruangan, Begitu pula Ukiran di Setiap Piring Pajangan yang Pembuatnya tidak bisa disebut Pengerajin Sembarangan, Tidak lupa dengan Lukisan dari Cat minyak dengan detail yang sungguh mengagumkan. Tentu saja Bagi seorang Pewaris Perusahaan Uchiha Corp. yang terkenal sebagai perusahaan besar Itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Gadis berkacamata itu Meletakkan Piring hidangan itu di Meja sebelah Tuannya.

"Tuan Itachi, Apa kau Yakin?" Tanya Karin sambil menundukan kepalanya hormat

"Apakah aku pernah menarik ucapanku kembali, Karin?" Tanya Itachi

"Tidak, Tuan. Maaf" Karin pun membungkukkan badannya Meminta Maaf. Karin pun Melanjutkan..

"Baiklah, Tuan Itachi. Kami sudah Menyewa sebuah Jet Pribadi dengan Tujuan Jepang tadi. Keberangkatan akan Dilaksanakan Besok Siang."

"Bagus!"

Itachi tertawa Kecil, Didalam Hatinya ia Berkata "Aku sudah bilang Kyuubi ku sayang.. **Cinta tak Mengenal Jarak!**"

* * *

Kyuubi Bersiul ditengah Lampu Jalan yang agak meremang. Memang kalo perut sudah Kenyang, Moodnya berubah menjadi periang.

"Tak ku sangka aku menghabiskan waktu 1 Jam di Kedai Ichiraku, Ternyata Selera Naruto tidak terlalu buruk" Ujar Kyuubi. Dia melipat Tangannya di Depan Dada, Melihat jam yang melingkar ditangannya.

"Ah, ini sudah lewat Jam 5 Aku harus berlari." Kata Kyuubi sambil Berlari-lari kecil. Dia terus menatap Jam Tangannya hingga...

***BRUKK***

Kyuubi menabrak seseorang yang bertubuh besar. Hingga dia terjatuh kebelakang, Tetapi tidak dengan orang yang bertubuh besar tersebut. Dia malah menarik Kerah Kyuubi hingga Kyuubi harus menjinjit ketika dia harus menatap sejajar dengan Mata Merah Orang tersebut.

"Mata Merah karena Iritasi ringan? Pake Ins*to" *Author kembali dikejar Kyuubi *Abaikan yang ini

"Hai, kau punya mata tidak?" Teriak orang tersebut di depan Muka Kyuubi

"Ma-Maaf, Tuan.. A-Aku sedang terburu-buru" Ujar Kyuubi dengan sedikit bergetar. Tangan Laki-Laki yang mencengkram kerah baju Kyuubi kembali mengerat. Mata Laki-Laki itu menyusuri tubuh Kyuubi dari Ujung Rambut hingga Ujung Kaki. Lalu menyeringai jahat sambil mendekatkan Mulutnya ke telinga Kyuubi.

"Kau lumayan juga ya, Bocah" Ujar laki-laki tersebut sambil mengelus pipi Kyuubi dengan tangan yang satunya lagi.

"A-Apa yang K-kau.. Eeemmhhh" Tangan laki-laki yang mengenggam kerah Kyuubi tiba-tiba bergerak. Mendekatkan bibir Kyuubi kearah bibir Laki-laki tersebut. Belum sadar Kyuubi akan apa yang Terjadi, Lidah laki-laki tersebut sudah menjilat-jilat bibir Kyuubi dengan Kasar.

"Emmhhh.. Buka emhhh.. mulutmu, Bocah!" Laki-laki itu berkata tanpa memutuskan hubungan Bibirnya dengan Bibir milik Kyuubi

"Emmhh.. Tidak akan.. Emhh.. Lepaskan!" Kata Kyuubi sambil memberontak sebisanya. Tapi apa daya, tubuh Laki-laki ini lebih besar darinya. Kyuubi tahu, ini percuma. Bahkan Kyuubi tahu, jika ia membuang-buang tenaga sampai Dia tak punya tenaga lagi, Itu malah akan membuat Laki-laki tersebut Menguasai dirinya dengan mudah. Laki-laki tersebut Masih menyedot-nyedot Bibir Kyuubi dengan Kasar hingga Merah dan Membengkak. Tangan Kanannya yang ia gunakan untuk mencengkram kerah baju Kyuubi, menarik Kyuubi untuk lebih memperdalam Ciuman tersebut. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menekan kedua sisi pipi Kyuubi dengan keras sehingga Kyuubi membuka Rahangnya. Lidah Orang tersebut bergerilya di dalam mulut Kyuubi dan Mengabsen setiap inci dari Isi mulut Tersebut. Bahkan Kyuubi harus sedikit terbatuk karena Rasa Alkohol yang ditinggalkan oleh Orang itu ketika dia melepaskan Ciumannya. Laki-laki tersebut tersenyum memandang Kyuubi yang tergeletak Lemas ketika dia melepaskan cengkraman di Kerahnya.

"Bibirmu manis juga, Bocah! Sekarang yang disini-" Ujar laki-laki tersebut sambil menepuk-nepuk Celana kumalnya tepat di Sesuatu yang Menonjol di tengah selangkangannya "-Yang meminta kemanisan dari Bibirmu." Laki-laki tersebut terkekeh sambil menurunkan Resletingnya dan mengeluarkan Kejantanannya yang Sudah berdiri tegak menantang gravitasi.

"Jangan Tuan, Aku Mohon" Kata Kyuubi sedikit memelas. Bibirnya menjatuhkan sedikit Saliva bekas ciuman tadi. Tetapi Orang tersebut sudah gelap mata. Dia mencengkram Pipi Kyuubi dengan Tangan Kirinya, Sehingga membuat mulut Kyuubi terbuka. Sedangkan tangan kanannya mengarahkan Kejantanannya agar masuk ke Mulut Kyuubi.

"Emhhh.. Ahh.. Ahh.." Desahan Orang tersebut mulai keluar saat dia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya berusaha mencari kenikmatan sendiri. Mulut Kyuubi terasa panas ketika kulit kejantanan Orang itu menggesek dinding mulutnya. Orang tersebut sudah terengah-engah ketika mencabut kejantanannya dari mulut Kyuubi. Saliva dari mulut Kyuubi menempel mambasahi Kejantanan Orang tersebut. Kyuubi benar benar sudah lelah saat ini.

"Huhh.. Balikan tubuhmu!" Perintah Orang itu dengan suara parau menahan nafsu yang sudah menggelapkan matanya. Kyuubi terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Dia harus kabur, Iya, Dia harus kabur.. Tapi sebelum Kyuubi berlari Orang itu sudah menarik lengannya dan membantingnya dengan kasar. Orang itu membalikkan tubuh Kyuubi dan mengangkat Pantatnya Ke atas

"Kau tak akan bisa Kabur, Sayangku" Bisik orang itu didekat Telinga Kyuubi. Oh, Ya tuhan. Kyuubi benar-benar kalah saat ini. Ia biarkan Tangan kasar Orang itu menarik Celananya dengan paksa. Orang tersebut Mulai memasukan 1 Jarinya ke Lubang Kyuubi.

"Arghh.. Shhh.. Sakkkiiittt.. Leppaasss.. Ahh" Kyuubi mulai meneteskan air mata ketika Lubangnya dimasukan oleh Jari-jari besar orang Tersebut.

"ARGGGGHHHHHH..." Kyuubi sedikit terlonjak ketika jari Orang tersebut menekan-nekan sebuah titik didalam diri Kyuubi.

"Bersiaplah sayang.." Ujar Orang tersebut sambil mencium sedikit pipi Kyuubi. Orang tersebut mulai mengesekan Ujung kejantanannya di Depan Lubang Kyuubi. Mata Kyuubi benar-benar sudah sembab saat ini. Di tengah isak tangisnya Ia megumamkan sebuah rentetan kata.

**"Itachi, Dimanakah dirimu saat Aku membutuhkanmu?"**

Orang itu mulai memasukan sedikit Kejantanannya ke Lubang Kyuubi.

**"Itachi,** **Tolong Aku.."**

**"Hey, Lepaskan Dia!"**

**"Itachi, Apa itu kau?**

Kyuubi membuka matanya. Tapi ia tidak menemukan sosok Itachi didepannya. Ia hanya melihat siluet seseorang Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi. Ketika ia mendekati Kyuubi dan Orang yang sekarang sedang memperkosa Kyuubi yang sekarang sedang sibuk memakai celananya Kembali, Kyuubi baru bisa melihat sosok tersebut dengan jelas. Laki-laki tersebut berambut Abu-abu yang disisir ke belakang Klimis. Lalu dia memakai Baju Kantoran dengan Jas dan Kemeja yang Terbuka di bagian Dada. Mengekspos sebuah Dada bidang yang cukup berotot. *Nosebleed. Tisuuuuuu manaaaaaa?" Ketika Orang yang memperkosanya sudah melepaskanya. Kyuubi langsung membenarkan Pakaiannya lagi.

"Aku bilang lepaskan, Dia! Menjijikan, Menyerang laki-laki yang tak berdaya" Kata Orang berjas tersebut sedikit berteriak.

"Hey, Kau siapanya Orang ini, hah? Ikut campur saja!" Kata Orang yang memperkosa Kyuubi.

"Aku.. Mmm.. KEKASIHNYA.." Kyuubi langsung terlonjak kaget mendengar perkataan orang berjas tersebut.

"Hahahaha.. Kau mau jadi sok Pahlawan ya?"

Orang yang memperkosa Kyuubi langsung mengepalkan tangannya dan Berlari menuju Orang berjas tersebut. Tetapi orang berjas tersebut langsung menangkapnya kepalan orang tersebut dengan satu tangan, Lalu Orang berjas tersebut memutar tangannya sehingga Tangan Orang Mesum tersebut Berbunyi dengan lumayan keras. Setelah itu Orang berjas langsung melompat dan melakukan tendangan berputar tepat di Muka Orang mesum tersebut. Sehingga Orang mesum tersebut langsung terlempar dan membentur dinding di belakangnya. Orang mesum tersebut langsung lari tunggang langgang.

"Kau tidak Apa-apa?" Kata orang tersebut membantu Kyuubi berdiri.

"Emm.. Tidak apa-apa" Kata Kyuubi berdiri dengan susah payah.

"Oh, Baiklah.. AKu harus pergi. Aku sedang ada urusan" Orang tersebut langsung berlari meninggalkan Kyuubi. Tetapi sebelum Orang tersebut menjauh, Kyuubi Berteriak.

"Hey, Terima Kasih. Namaku Kyuubi. Siapa Namamu?"

Orang tersebut menoleh dan tersenyum. "Hidan" lalu Ia kembali berlari.

Kyuubi tersenyum.

"Hidan. Terima Kasih banyak"

* * *

Kyuubi berlari mendekati Sebuah Gedung dengan bergumam pelan.

"Semoga masih belum terlambat."

Kyuubi tersenyum ketika melihat gerbang tersebut masih terbuka. Ia memasuki gedung tersebut dengan langkah cepat dan berhenti di Depan Seseorang.

"Maaf, Aku terlambat. Ada sedikit masalah tadi di jalan. Aku tak akan Mengulanginya lagi." Kata Kyuubi sambil membungkuk meminta maaf.

Orang tersebut menghela Nafas. "Untung saja, Penerimaan Mahasiswa baru masih dibuka. Baiklah, jangan membuang waktu lagi anak muda. Silahkan masuk."

Kyuubi mengekor dibelakang orang tersebut. Ia berhenti sebentar ketika melihat Pamflet bertuliskan 'KONOHA UNIVERSITY' Dia tersenyum. Memang Kyuubi harus melanjutkan Kuliahnya setelah Keluar dari Harvard University. Banyak sekali Universitas yang mau menerima Pindahan dari Harvard University, Tapi pilihan Kyuubi akhirnya jatuh pada Universitas ini.

"Kau membawa dokumen yang dibutuhkan, Kan?" Kata orang tersebut menyadarkan Kyuubi dari Khayalannya

"Semua ada disini" Ujar Kyuubi sambil Menepuk-nepuk Tas yang dibawanya.

"Baiklah, Sekarang kau minta Formulir kepada orang yang ada disana." Ujar Orang tersebut sambil Menunjuk Seseorang di Meja Pelayanan. Kyuubi mendekati Orang tersebut dan berkata.

"Pak, Aku ingin minta... EH? Kamu kan...?"

"Minta apa? Eh... Kamuu...?

"Hidan?"

"Kyuubi?"

"Hidan? Kenapa kau disini?"

"Memang salah, jika Dosen datang ke Universitas tempat ia bekerja?"

"APAAA?"

**~TBC~**

* * *

Setelah beberapa hari kehilangan ide untuk melanjutkan Fic ini.. Akhirnya Chapter 3 selesai.. Fiuhh.. Tapi perjuangan belum selesai.. Mind akan Membawakan Chapter-chapter selanjutnya dengan LEBIH SERU dan LEBIH MEMBUAT PENASARAN.. Huahahaha *Ketawa nista*.. Oh, iya.. Lemonnya udah tuh diatas.. *Kyuu: Itu adegan rape, Author pe'a* Gak terlalu Hot ya? Aku kan anak baik, jadi gak bisa nulis Lemon yang Hot-hot *Mengerling manja penuh kemesuman*.. Kalau masih ada yang bilang ini kurang panjang, Awas yah.. Chapter Ini Wordnya udah hampir 3K lohh.. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan atau ada yang kurang jelas? Silahkan tanyakan.. Kalau ada saran dan kritik.. Author mohon untuk menulisnya dikolom Review.. Karena sesempurnanya Fic ini, Pasti ada kesalahannya juga.. Jadi Akhir kata...

**REVIEW Pleaseeee..!**

**P.S :** Karena banyak yang usul Naik Rating! Pada setuju gak kalo Fic ini naik Rating? Aku sih gak mau dan gak siap untuk Naik Rating! u,u


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Berawal dari sebuah "Comment War". Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?**

**"Hidan?"**

**"Kyuubi?"**

**"Hidan? Kenapa kau disini?"**

**"Memang salah, jika Dosen datang ke Universitas tempat ia bekerja?"**

**"APAAA?"**

**Disclaimer : Ok deh, Nyerah! Naruto itu punya dia *Nunjuk Om Masashi Kishimoto* dan Sang Pemilik Facebook, Om Mark Zuckerberg. *Tapi tetep aja, mereka itu Om saya *Author digantung di pohon toge**

**Rated : M *Huuuaaaaa.. Nistanyaaaa dirikuuu.. Baru junior udah bikin yang Rate M segala.. u,u***

**Genre : Romance/Humor.. Dan mungkin sedikit Drama**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo *Buanyakk?*, BoyXBoy, Yaoi, Alur Gak Jelas, EYD yang patut dipertanyakan *Sudah pasti*. Like it? Read It. Hate it? Udahlah Read it Aja! *Masih Maksa**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, ItaDei, HidanKyuu**

**A/N : Huffftt.. Sedikit kecewa karena Chapter sebelumnya, Viewsnya cuma sedikit.. cuma mentok nyampe 400+ views.. Padahal chapter 1 viewsnya tuh nyampe 1000+ trus chapter 2 turun jadi 600+.. Sekali lagi maaf jika Fic ini benar-benar mengecewakan dan gak jelas buat kalian.. Sekali lagi maaf.. u,u Ya sudahlah.. Sebelum kita lanjutin Ficnya lebih baik kita bales Review dari para Readers yang Mind cintai yuk.. *Readers muntah darah**

**Subaru Abe : Mamaaaa.. Aku dikatain mesumm.. Aku kan bukan mesum, cuma nista tingkat akut aja.. wkwkwk.. Iya, ini udah naik rate kok.. Terima kasih atas sarannya. Emang Chapter kemaren masih ada yang salah dengan huruf besar kecil yah? Author akan coba memperbaikinya di Chapter ini.. n,n**

**Ika : Iya, ini udah dinaikin Ratenya.. silahkan dinikmati**

**lavenderchan : Emang masih kurang panjang? hehehe**

**jieichiai : hihihi.. Kyuubi OOC sekali disini ya? Maaf ya! Kalo gak lemah nanti gak jadi diperkosa dong ama orang ituu.. Terus kapan ketemu Hidannya? hehehe**

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii : hehehe.. ini udah naik rating kok, silahkan dinikmati.. terimakasih sudah jadi Reader setiaku.. *kecup basah *ditampol uzumaki**

**Arum Junnie : Di chapter ini Sasunaru muncul lagi kok..**

**7D : Udah nunggu2 momen ItaKyuunya ya? hehehe.. Disini dibahas sedikit tentang ItaKyuu, ItaDei sama HidanKyuu kok.. *borong hehehe**

**puchan : Di chapter ini, Sasunarunya muncul lagi, silahkan dinikmati.. n,n**

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo : Iya, sudah naik rating nih.. hehehe.. Maaf chapter kemaren gak ada Sasunarunya, disini ada lagi kok.. hehehe Kyuubi sangat OOC ya? Maaf *Nunduk**

**TheBrownEyes'129 : sippp.. n,n**

**NekoTama-1110 : Tepatnya sih wordnya 2.971 .. tapi itu udah hampir 3k kan? *ngeles* Masih banyak kesalahan ya? Maaf *Nunduk* Kayaknya jari saya gatel kalo gak neken tombol Capslock *alesan gak nyambung*.. Keep reading and review n,n**

**yunaucii : sippp.. Update kilat? Kalo author mampu ya..**

**Kirika No Karin : Disini Hidan jadi Seme.. di chapter ini Sasunarunya ada lagi kok.. Itachi? OOC? emang iya? hehehe**

**kagurra amaya : Kyuubi OOC ya? Maaf ya *Nunduk* kayaknya otak kita berdua deh yang pervert (?) BTW.. Brother complex itu apa sih?**

**sylenaria : terima kasih sudah mengatakan kalo fic ini keren.. Mind jadi seneng kalo ada yang suka ama Fic ini.. Kurang panjang? Author usahain deh di Fic selanjutnya.. n,n**

**Achiez : Gak suka yah? Maaf.. Mind emang suka iseng dan mencoba sesuatu yang baru.. Pairnya gak jelas? Maaf *Nunduk* .. di chapter ini Sasunarunya muncul lagi kok.. silahkan dibaca**

**ViP69 : Aihhh.. *gubrak* baru dateng udah minta update cepet.. Author usahain deh ya.. NC itu apa ya?**

**Cuma segini yang nge-review? KURANG BANYAKKKK.. *banting laptop* Ya udahlah.. Silahkan dinikmati chapter ini.. *tebar bunga***

**Enjoy It~~~~~~~**

**Comment War!**

**By : In My Bla-Bla Mind**

* * *

Matahari memang baru terbit. Tetapi itu tak menyurutkan semangat seseorang laki-laki yang berjalan membelah kabut yang masih bertebaran disana-sini. Dia berjalan dengan langkah yang menunjukan kegembiraan dan lompatan-lomapatan kecil yang dilakukan sesekali. Sepertinya Orang itu sedang sangat bahagia saat ini. Ia menghentikan langkahnya disebuah Rumah lalu membuka Pintu Pagar dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Aku Pulang!"

"Hm, Kak Kyuu? Kau sudah pulang?" Ujar seseorang Berambut Pirang dari dalam Dapur

"Iya, Naruto" Kata Kyuubi sambil meletakan sepatunya ke rak sepatu dan melangkahkan kakinya yang masih berbalut kaus kaki ke dapur dimana Naruto berada.

"Kak Kyuu, Darimana saja kau? Pagi-pagi gini baru pulang." Ujar Naruto sambil memasukan beberapa sendok bubuk kopi kedalam sebuah cangkir. Sedangkan yang dijadikan objek pertanyaannya sedang membongkar Isi Kulkas dan mengeluarkan beberapa butir telur dan sayur-sayuran

"Tentu saja dari Universitas Konoha, Bodoh. Darimana lagi?" Ujar Kyuubi sambil menata telur dan sayur-sayurannya di atas meja makan.

"Kau baru pulang Pagi ini? Bukankah kau bilang bahwa kau akan berangkat Kemarin Sore?" Kata Naruto sambil mengaduk-aduk Cangkirnya yang mengeluarkan uap panas.

"Yap. Aku memang berangkat kemarin sore. Tetapi, Kau kira masuk Universitas itu mudah? Aku kan harus mengurus ini, mengurus itu. Ya, akhirnya aku selesai saat tengah malam. Daripada aku pulang malam-malam. Lebih baik aku minta izin menginap saja di sana." Kata Kyuubi sambil mencuci sayur-sayuran dan memecahkan telur dan mengeluarkan isinya pada sebuah mangkok. Dalam hati Kyuubi melanjutkan "Aku kan gak mau kejadian Penge-rape-an itu terulang"

"Oh.." Kata Naruto sambil membulatkan bibirnya. Ia menyesap sedikit seduhan Kopi dari cangkirnya. Kyuubi memperhatikan Adiknya. Beda sekali dengannya yang ceria ini, Naruto seperti terlihat kelelahan dan lingkaran hitam bertengger di bawah mata birunya yang terlihat agak redup.

"Kau sakit, Naruto?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil memotong-motong sayuran dan mencampurkan potongan sayuran tersebut kedalam adonan telur.

"Emm, Tidak. Aku hanya kurang tidur." Kata Naruto sambil melanjutkan meminum kopinya.

"Kau mimpi buruk?"

"Emm.. Tidak, Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu." Naruto memperhatikan Kopinya yang tinggal setengah. Dia ingin sekali bercerita kepada Kakaknya tentang 'Tantangan **OnyxNight Eyes**' yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman itu. Tapi... Rasanya aneh saja.. Tidak mungkin kau Berteriak didepan Kakakmu sambil Berkata _'__Kakak, Ada seseorang yang meminta foto Kemaluanku! Apa kakak tidak mau membantuku? Minimal membantuku memfotonya mungkin?'_. Naruto sedikit mengerang sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah sangat berantakan itu. Naruto memang belum mengirim foto Kejantanannya ke Si Onyx itu. Lagian siapa yang mau mengirim foto Kejantanannya kepada orang yang Tidak Normal seperti dia.

"Pantas saja kau bangun lebih awal. Ternyata kau memang tidak tidur. Biasanya kan kau selalu Terlambat dan susah untuk bangun." Kata Kyuubi sambil menuangkan sedikit adonan telur kedalam wajan. Naruto hanya memanyunkan bibirnya sedikit mendengar perkataan kakaknya.

"Kakak sendiri kenapa semangat sekali hari ini?" Kata Naruto sambil menghabiskan sisa kopinya.

"Karena aku diterima di Universitas itu, Naruto. Setelah mereka melihat-lihat Berkasku dan Tahu bahwa aku dari Harvard University. Mereka langsung menerimaku, Naruto." Kata Kyuubi sambil membalikan Adonan telur diwajannya.

"Ternyata hanya karena itu" Kata Naruto sambil meletakan cangkir kosongnya di meja makan lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi. Kyuubi meletakan Telur yang sudah matang ke piring dan mengalihkan pandanganya ke punggung Naruto yang mulai menjauh.

"Selain itu.. Ada Dosen yang lumayan keren disana, Naruto"

.

.

.

Naruto keluar dari Kamar Mandi dengan lilitan Bathrobe di tubuhnya. Menutupi kulit tan yang basah karena terkena air dan mengeluarkan uap yang beraroma lemon ke seluruh pelosok ruangan. Tiba-Tiba Kyuubi sudah berada di depan pintu kamar mandi dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kau mandi atau tidur sih, Naruto? Aku itu harus ke Konoha University sekarang, Bodoh!"

"Kau sudah mulai belajar, Kak Kyuu? Cepat sekali!"

"Tanya saja sama Dosen-dosen disana.. Minggir!" Kata Kyuubi kepada Naruto yang masih menghalangi pintu masuk Kamar Mandi.

Naruto hanya Minggir dan Mengeleng-gelengkan Kepalanya

* * *

*Tap, Tap Tap*

"Hosh, hoshh.."

"Maaf, Iruka-sensei.. Aku terlambat.. Aku akan mengulanginya lagi.."

"Naruto, Naruto.. Mungkin saat Kiamat baru kau tak akan terlambat" Kata Guru Iruka yang sekarang sedang menatap Naruto yang sedang membungkukan badannya berulang-ulang. Sebenarnya Naruto berangkat kesekolah cukup pagi, Tapi karena ia mengantuk *tentu saja karena tidak tidur semalaman* ia ketiduran di Bis dan akhirnya bus tersebut melewati sekolahnya begitu saja.. Jadilah Naruto harus berlari menuju kesekolahnya lagi..

"Duduk"

"Terima kasih, Iruka-sensei" Ujar Naruto sambil berlalu mendekati tempat duduknya di sebelah Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku tebal berjudul 'FISIKA KUANTUM'. Naruto langsung duduk di tempat duduknya dan langsung melipat tangannya di meja dan meletakan kepalanya di atasnya. Entah kenapa, Kepalanya terasa sedikit berat. Mungkin karena menahan kantuk yang menyerangnya secara membabi buta.

"Mungkin memejamkan mata sebentar bisa membuatku lebih baik." Kata Naruto.

Sedangkan Sasuke melihat orang berambut pirang disebelahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Biasanya ia selalu bersemangat dan cerewet. Kenapa dia berubah jadi lemas dan pendiam begitu yah?" Pikir Sasuke. Ia mengoyangkan Tangan Naruto sedikit. Tetapi makhluk pirang ini malah makin mengeraskan dengkurannya. Untung saja tidak terlalu keras untuk terdengar oleh Iruka-sensei. Sasuke makin bingung, Sedangkan Iruka-sensei mulai menyadari bahwa ada suara dengkuran dikelas tersebut. Sasuke takut kalau Iruak-sensei tahu kalau Naruto tidur, Dia akan menyuruh Naruto keluar kelas, Kan Sasuke jadi tidak bisa melihat Dobenya.. *Eh apa? Dobenya?* Tetapi akhirnya Sasuke punya ide. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto.

"Dobe, Bangun.. Hufttt" Bisik Sasuke sambil meniupkan Udara hangat ke Telinga Naruto. Naruto membuka Matanya sedikit dan mendapati Sasuke berada didepan mukanya. Naruto pun terlonjak kaget dan berdiri dari kursinya sambil menunjukan telunjuknya ke arah Sasuke dengan Horor.

"T-TEME, A-Apa Yang K-Kau Lakukan?"

Iruka dan seluruh siswa yang berada di kelas tersebut menoleh ke arah Naruto yang berdiri di tengah kelas *LAGI?*

"Naruto.." Ujar Iruka dengan lembut

"Iya, Iruka-sensei" Naruto sepertinya sudah tahu apa kelanjutannya..

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM SAAT PELAJARANKU BERLANGSUNGGG?"

*Gulp* Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri.. Entah kenapa ia seperti pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini sebelumnya.

* * *

"Ayo, Dobe. Sekarang pelajaran Guy-sensei.. Kau harus ganti baju olahraga." Ujar Sasuke kepada Naruto yang masih Tertidur di mejanya.

"Huhhh.. Aku lelah, Teme. Kau kira mengepel koridor itu tidak melelahkan, Hah?" Kata Naruto masih dengan kepala yang diletakkan di atas meja.

"Terserah kau saja" Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju pintu kelas, Tetapi sebelum Sasuke keluar kelas Guru Guy sudah berada didepan kelas.

"Mana Naruto?" Kata Guru Guy sambil menunjukan cengiran khasnya. Sasuke hanya menolehkan mukanya ke Naruto yang mungkin sekarang sudah tertidur lelap lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Ruang ganti pakaian. Dari luar kelas sayup-sayup Sasuke mendengar.

"NARUTOOOO...! MANAAA SEMANGATT MASA MUDAMUUUUU?" dan bunyi 'GUBRAK' yang lumayan keras

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan dikoridor sambil menenteng seragam olahraganya dengan lemas.

"Hufftt.. Ingin tidur sebentar aja susah banget sih!" Kata Naruto sambil menghela nafasnya. Naruto terus melangkah sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya agar tidak tertidur. Lalu Naruto memasuki sebuah ruangan bertuliskan 'KAMAR GANTI PRIA'.. Pemandangan didalamnya sungguh biasa, Loker-loker yang biasa digunakan untuk menyimpan sepatu olahraga dan peralatan lainnya, Lalu ditengahnya terdapat dua buah bangku panjang dan di sudut ruangan terdapat bilik kecil untuk membersihkan diri setelah olahraga. Naruto mendudukan dirinya ke bangku panjang tersebut, Lalu membaringkan dirinya. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara baritone menginstrupsikannya

"Dobe?" Naruto menoleh ke asal suara tersebut dan sedikit terkejut akan pemandangan yang ditangkap matanya. Sasuke yang sedang berganti baju, dengan santainya bertop-less ria di depan matanya. Tanpa sadar, Naruto memandangi Sasuke dengan mulut ternganga.

"Kau sampai lupa berkedip, Dobe" Kata Sasuke sambil mendekati Naruto yang masih berbaring dibangku panjang tersebut.

"Men-menjauh, Te-teme" Kata Naruto tergagap sambil berusaha bangun. Tapi Sasuke dengan cepat menahannya dan mendorongnya agar berbaring kembali. Sekarang Naruto berada di bawah Sasuke dengan posisi yang benar-benar membuat Author curiga dan mempersiapkan kamera.

"Kau suka tubuhku, Dobe?"

"Ti-tidak, Baka Teme! Le-lepaskan aku!"

"Benarkah?"

"Huhh.. Tubuh kurus kering seperti itu mana ada yang mau!" Kata Naruto sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke objek lain. Setidaknya tidak menatap mata Onyx dan seringaiannya itu. Tapi Sasuke malah terus mendekatkan Dadanya ke tubuh Naruto dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto

"Benarkahhh?" Kata Sasuke sambil menghembuskan nafasnya ke telinga Naruto. Naruto mengeliat kegelian Karenanya.

"Te-Teme, MINGGIR!" Kata Sasuke sambil memberontak dan berusaha untuk melayangkan pukulannya ke arah wajah Sasuke. Tetapi Sasuke berhasil menangkap lengan Naruto dan mencengkram erat tangan Naruto sehingga Naruto tidak bisa bergerak Karenanya. Naruto terus memberonta hingga suara langkah terdengar mendekati Ruangan itu. Sasuke langsung bangkit dari atas tubuh Naruto. Lalu seseorang laki-laki dengan tatto ai di dahinya berkata

"Kalian ini, berganti baju aja lama banget. Guy-sensei sudah menunggu kalian, Cepat!" Katanya.

"Baiklah, Gaara. Aku akan cepat berganti bajunya." Kata Naruto sambil memicingkan matanya ke Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menggerutu didalam hatinya.

"Gagal sudah untuk menikmati Dobeku ini"

.

.

.

*Drap, Drap, Drap*

Bunyi derap kaki dan pantulan bola basket memenuhi lapangan Konoha High School saat ini. Hingga akhirnya seseorang berpakaian serba hijau meniup peluit.

*Prittttttttt*

"Baiklah Anak-anak, sekarang kita akan bertanding bola basket. Kita bagi menjadi dua kelompok" Kata guru tersebut.

"Baik, Guy-sensei" Kata Murid-murid serempak. Beberapa menit kemudian terbentuklah dua kelompok dengan Naruto dan Sasuke berada di kelompok satu.

"Baiklah kita mulai!"

*Prittttttttt*

Sasuke sebagai kapten tim dengan mudah menguasai bola. Tetapi Kapten tim musuh yaitu Neji dan Rock lee tidak tinggal diam, Ia maju dan menghadang Sasuke yang sudah berhasil masuk ke Area tim lawan. Neji dan Rock lee tidak memberikan kesempatan sedikit pun untuk Sasuke bergerak.

"Bagaimana ini! Aku bisa terkena pelanggaran jika begini terus." Pikir Sasuke. Tiba-tiba ia melihat Naruto dari kejauhan. Sasuke sedikit menyeringai, dengan sedikit gerakan shooting ia mengecoh Neji dan Rock lee. Sasuke langsung melakukan over head passing ke Naruto.

"Dobeee.. ambil.."

"Hah? Apa?" Kata Naruto dengan tampang bodohnya plus ngantuknya*Emang bener-bener Dobe nih orang* *Ditumpuk shuriken ama Naru*, Tidak sadar bahwa bola basket sedang mengarah padanya

*BUKKKK*

"Naruto?"

"Naru..."

"Na..."

"..."

* * *

Kyuubi menyerahkan Kertas yang diberi oleh Kepala Universitas Konoha yang Ia bahkan sudah lupa namanya itu kepada Hidan, Eh.. Maksudnya Hidan-sensei

"Silahkan kenalkan dirimu didepan kelas, Kyuubi" Kata Hidan. Kyuubi hanya mengangguk mantap sambil memasuki ruang kelas.

"Namaku Namikaze Kyuubi. Mohon bantuannya" Kata Kyuubi sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke Ruang yang akan ia tempati untuk belajar nanti.

"Baiklah, Kyuubi.. Silahkan duduk" Kata Hidan sambil melanjutkan Pelajaran yang sempat tertunda itu. Kyuubi mendudukan dirinya ke Sebuah bangku paling depan yang kosong. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa buku tulis dan meletakkannya di atas meja lalu menatap papan tulis didepannya. Atau bisa di katakan Kyuubi menatap Hidan yang ada didepannya? Kyuubi benar-benar tidak konsentrasi dengan pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung. Pandangannya benar-benar teralihkan dengan guru didepannya. Rasanya mulut Hidan yang berbusa menerangkan materi pelajaran menjadi merdu mendayu-dayu di telingannya. *ini lebay banget* Dan tentu saja ciri khas Hidan yang selalu membuka dua kancing teratas jasnya sehingga menampakkan dada bidang dan putih halusnya yang membuat Kyuubi selalu ngiler pengen menyentuhnya.

"Ah, sudahlah, Kyuubi" Kata Kyuubi kepada dirinya sendiri, sambil melanjutkan memandang ''keajaiban dunia ke-8' yang berada didepannya

* * *

Itachi berjalan di lorong Harvard University dengan santai. Terkadang ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada...

"Itachi sayangg~" Suara cempreng plus suara derap langkah mendekatinya.

"Hn?" Kata Itachi tanpa menoleh, Ia sudah tahu siapa yang memiliki suara tersebut.

"Aku duduk bersamamu lagi ya?" Kata Orang tersebut sambil merangkul lengan Itachi.

"Terserah kau, Deidara" Kata Itachi datar. Sedangkan Orang berambut pirang panjang disebelahnya hanya mengelayut manja di lengannya.

.

.

.

Itachi melihat bayangan dirinya di Kaca Jendela disebelahnya. Tak menghiraukan Dosen yang berada di depan kelas yang sedang menjelaskan materinya. Ia terus menatap keluar hingga pikirannya melayang mengingat seseorang. Kyuubi mengerakkan bibirnya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Sedang apa kau disana, Kyuubi? Tunggu aku ya.. Jangan pernah kau berpaling dariku, Kyuu. Jangan pernah..."

"Kau dari tidak mencatat materi ini, Itachi? Apa kau sedang tidak sehat?" Kata Deidara dengan cemas

"Hn.." Kata itachi dengan malas. Ia paling tidak suka jika diganggu saat-saat pribadinya.

"Kau tidak sedang memikirkan orang itu kan?" Kata Deidara sambil mengangkat alisnya heran. Tetapi yang dijadikan objek pertanyaannya hanya diam dan kembali melanjutkan menatap keluar jendela. Deidara tidak sabar dengan Itachi yang selalu mengabaikannya. Ia menarik lengan Itachi sehingga Itachi menoleh dan menatap matanya.

"Dia sudah pergi, Itachi. Dia sudah tidak menyayangimu lagi. Dia bukan kekasihmu lagi. Aku, Itachi.. Aku yang sekarang menjadi kekasihmu" Ujar Deidara dengan volume yang lumayan keras. Bahkan Dosen didepannya sempat menghentikan kegiatannya untuk menulis materi di papan tulis. Itachi menatap Deidara dengan pandangan tajam. Ia meluncurkan sebuah kalimat dengan suara yang menusuk.

"Kaulah yang membuat Kyuubi pergi, Deidara!"

~FlashBack~

"Itachiii~"

"Hn?"

"Mau ke rumahku tidak?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Mmm.. Membantuku mengerjakan tugas"

Itachi menatap Kyuubi yang duduk disebelahnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Kyuubi hanya melemparkan senyumannya dan mengangguk

"Baiklah, Deidara. Aku akan ke rumahmu bersama Rubah manisku" Kata Itachi sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyuubi. Sedangkan Deidara hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan tidak senang.

"Tetapi aku harus memasak makanan untuk Naruto dulu.. Jadi Itachi pergi saja dulu ke rumah Deidara nanti aku menyusul" Kata Kyuubi yang sekarang membuat Deidara menyeringai.

.

.

.

"Silahkan duduk saja dulu, Itachi. Anggap saja rumah sendiri. Tapi ini tetep rumah saya! Aku akan mengambil beberapa buku" Kata Deidara sambil masuk kekamarnya. Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruang tamu ini. Terlihat sekali bahwa Arsitekturnya ingin menyisipkan gaya Eropa Kuno di ruangannya. Lukisan bergaya Dinamis yang disominasi warna hitam dan emas tersemat di sudut dinding kanan. Sedangkan lemari penuh dengan miniatur-miniatur bangunan di Eropa, ada di sisi lainnya. Sofa-sofanya yang di penuhi dengan warna coklat terletak ditengahnya.

"Lumayan" Kata Itachi sambil terus mengamati setiap sudut ruangan.

"Ini dia" Kata Deidara meletakan setumpuk buku di atas meja.

"Ini tidak kurang banyak?" Kata Itachi sambil menatap buku yang mengunung didepannya.

"Kalau mau, Masih ada beberapa tugas yang belum ku kerjakan. Mau ku ambil?"

"Oh, Tidak.. Terima kasih" Kata Itachi sambil berusaha menyembunyikan perempatan di dahinya. Semoga saja Kyuubi cepat menyusulnya.

"Itachi, mau minum apa?" Kata Deidara sambil tersenyum penuh kelicikan.

"Terserah"

"Baiklah, Tunggu disini"

Deidara melangkahkan kakinya ke Dapur. Ia mengambil gelas dan berjalan menuju kulkas. Ia menuangkan sedikit sirup dan mencampurkan dengan air dan memberi beberapa es BALOK.. Eh, maksud author.. es batu (u,u).. Ia menaruhnya di nampan. Tetapi sebelum ia membawa sirup tersebut keluar dapur. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil dari sakunya. Ia meneteskan sedikit ke Minuman tersebut dan mengaduknya. Ia lalu membawa minumannya ke ruang tamu dan meletaknya di atas meja.

"Silahkan diminum" Kata Deidara sambil tersenyum. Itachi lalu meraih gelasnya dan meneguknya sedikit.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Deidara antusias

"Bagaimana apanya..." Sebelum Itachi sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya. Ia memegang dadanya sesak, Entah kenapa Jantungnya bekerja lebih keras dari sebelumnya, Bahkan mungkin mukanya sudah memerah karena aliran darah.. Ia merasa pandangannya berkabut dan kabur.

"Ahhh.. Ada apa ini?" Kata Itachi sambil terus memegangi dadanya

"Kau tidak tahu, Itachi ku sayang?" Kata Deidara mendekati Itachi. Ia mengeluarkan botol kecil dari sakunya dan melambaikannya di depan muka Itachi.

"Ini Obat Perangsang sayang" Kata Deidara sambil berlutut di depan muka Itachi. Ia mendekatkan Mukanya ke Muka Itachi yang sudah sangat merah. Ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Itachi yang bertambah cepat. Ia mencium Itachi dengan lembut, sedangkan Itachi hanya berdiam sambil berusaha menahan dirinya.

"Jangan ditahan, Sayang.. Lepaskan saja.." Bisik Deidara di telinga Itachi. Tangan kanannya mulai membelai dada Itachi sedangkan tangan kirinya mengelus kejantanan Itachi yang sudah menegang. Itachi yang sedang terpengaruh dengan 'obat' tersebut langsung mendorong tubuh Deidara dengan kasar. Ia langsung menindih tubuhnya dan menahan tangan Deidara. Itachi langsung mencium bibir Deidara dan menghisapnya dengan keras. Lalu bibirnya turun melewati pipi dan lehernya. Ia menjilati sedikit Leher Deidara dan menghisapnya sehingga meninggalkan kissmark di leher jenjang Deidara

"Hmmm.. Itachiiiii.. Ahhhhh" Deidara mendesis sambil memegangi rambut Itachi meminta lebih. Tangan Itachi langsung menyusup ke Baju Deidara dan memilin tonjolan yang berada di dadanya. Sedangkan mulut mereka kembali beradu meninggalkan bekas saliva tercecer di sekitar mulut mereka.

"Itachiiii.. Arghhh.. Ohhh Itachii.. Do Moree.. Mmhhh" Deidara kembali mengerang saat Itachi meremas kejantanannya yang masih berbalut celana jeans. Itachi mengangkat tubuhnya dan menjilat bibirnya penuh Nafsu. Itachi melepas celana seragamnya dan mengeluarkan Kejantananya yang sudah berdiri tegak. Ia mengangkat Tubuh Deidara dan mendudukannya di sofa. Itachi mengambil posisi di depan Deidara dan menyodorkan Kejantanannya ke mulut Deidara. Tanpa di komando Deidara memegang Kejantanan Itachi dan mengocoknya sebentar, Lalu ia memasukan Kejantanannya kemulutnya sendiri. Itachi mendongakan kepalanya ke atas dan memejamkan matanya, yang keluar hanya erangan dari mulutnya menandai bahwa dia sedang berusaha meresapi nikmat yang dilanda Kejantanannya di bawah sana.

"Mmmhh.. Ahhhh.. Don't Stop.. Ohhhhh.. Ahhhh.." Racauan Itachi sedikit parau karena Ia memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya meminta lebih. Hingga akhirnya Deidara merasakan bahwa Kejantanan Itachi mulai berkedut di mulutnya. Deidara pun mempercepat laju mulutnya sehingga Itachi pun mengerang

"Hnngggg... ahhhhh.."

**CKLEK**

"Itachi, Deidara.. Aku sudah..." Sebelum Kyuubi menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia sudah ternganga melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ia berbalik dengan muka merah, entah karena malu atau menahan marah, Tapi sepertinya pilihan terakhir yang benar.. Bagaimana tidak, bagaimana perasaan kalian jika kalian mempunyai seorang kekasih tapi dia malah mengkhianatimu dibelakangmu. Itachi tersadar ketika mendengar pintu dibuka. Ia melihat Kyuubi yang sedang memunggunginya dengan sedikit bergetar. Itachi melangkahkan kakinya ke Punggung Kyuubi dan memegangangnya, Tapi tangan pucatnya hanya mendapat tepisan dari tangan Kyuubi.

"Cukup, Itachi.. **Kita Selesai**.." Ujar Kyuubi dengan lirih, tapi cukup untuk membuat seorang Itachi membelalakan matanya kaget. Kata yang tidak pernah ingin ia dengar, akhirnya meluncur dari mulut Kyuubi.

"Tunggu Kyuubi.. Ini bukan seperti yang terlihat.."

"Kau kira aku buta, Itachi.. Aku terlalu bodoh, Itachi.. Aku terlalu bodoh hanya untuk menyerahkan semua kepercayaanku padamu" Kata Kyuubi sambil menutup mukanya untuk menahan air matanya. Ia tak mau bersedih hanya karena ini.. Ia tidak mau.. Deidara yang sedang duduk di sofa pun tersenyum picik sambil berkata

"Lalu kau ingin apa, Kyuubi? Kembali ke negaramu?" Kata Deidara membuat dua laki-laki didepannya menoleh. Kyuubi menatap Deidara dengan tatapan kesal. Mata merahnya bertambah merah karena menahan air mata.

**"Setidaknya Aku nyaman disana!"** Ujar Kyuubi sambil berlari meninggalkan rumah itu.

~FlashBack End~

Deidara menatap Itachi dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan.

"Yang penting aku sudah memilikimuuu~" Kata Deidara manja sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke Bahu Itachi, tapi Itachi langsung menepisnya.

"Minggir, Deidara. Aku tak akan pernah menjadi milikmu. Aku hanya milik Kyuubi begitu pun sebaliknya. Itulah alasanya Aku akan menyusulnya nanti siang." Sekarang Itachi yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sedangkan Deidara hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kau.. K-Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku, Itachi.. TIDAK BISAA" Sepertinya Deidara sudah lupa kalau ini masih di kelas. Dosen yang berada didepan pun menatapnya.

"Tentu saja aku bisa"

*Tringggg.. Tringggg...*

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Itachi cepat-cepat mengemasi barangnya dan melewati Deidara yang masih terbengong. Sebelum sampai di pintu keluar, Itachi melirik dengan ekor matanya kepada Deidara sambil berkata

"Sayonara, Laki-laki muarahan"

Itachi pun melangkahkan kakinya di lorong yang mulai sepi dengan bersiul santai.

* * *

"Aduh, Kepalaku.. Dimana ini?"

"Di UKS, Dobe"

Naruto menoleh kepada sumber suara. Ia mendapati seseorang berambut model pantat ayam sedang membaca buku dengan kaki yang naik keatas satu-satunya meja di ruang itu.

"Sialan, Kenapa orang ini lagi" Gumam Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut-denyut. Ia melirik jam dinding di depannya.

"HAHHH? Sudah jam 3 sore? Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku, Teme"

"Hn"

"Aduhhh.. Aku bisa dihajar Kyuu jika pulang terlambat. Sudah sepi lagi" Kata Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan pelan, Takut jika sakit kepala menyerangnya kembali. Naruto pun membangkitkan dirinya dari matras dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sampai hingga sebuah tangan putih dan pucat menghentikannya.

"Kenapa terburu-buru, Dobe?" Naruto melirik ke Sasuke yang sedang meletakkan buku yang dari tadi dibacanya dan menampakan seringaian mautnya. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto, Naruto berjalan mundur sambil menatap Sasuke curiga. Ia terus berjalan hingga ia terpojok di dinding. Naruto pun menyumpah serapah kepada yang meletakkan dinding disini (?). Sasuke menahan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya yang ia letakan di kedua sisi lehernya. Naruto pun memandang horor Sasuke sambil menelan ludahnya.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?"

"Melanjutkan kegiatan di ruang ganti"

"A-A-Apa Mmmmhhhh.."

Tentu saja Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataanya jika sebuah bibir menghalangi bibirnya yang sedang berusaha menyelesaikan perkataanya..

"Mmmhh.. Temeehh.. Mhhhh" Desahan Naruto membuat suasana yang sudah panas lebih memanas. Sasuke makin gencar berusaha untuk membuka mulut Naruto. Dari Menjilati bibir Naruto hingga menghisap bibirnya. Karena tidak sabar Sasuke langsung memelintir puting di dada Naruto.

"Ahhhh.. Temee.." Naruto merasakan sedikit kejutan aliran listrik dan langsung mengalir menuju keselangkangannya. Sasuke memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto. Ia menjelajahi setiap penjuru mulut Naruto dan menjilati lidah Naruto mengajaknya bermain. Akhirnya Naruto menggerakan lidahnya walaupun sedikit kaku. Tangan Naruto melingkar ke leher jenjang Sasuke berusaha untuk memperdalam Ciumannya. Hingga kebutuhan akan oksigen membuat mereka menghentikan kegiatannya. Hanya jembatan Saliva ang masih menghubungkan mulut dua insan tersebut.

"Temehh.." Ujar Naruto sambil mendesah. Sasuke mengangkat mukanya unuk menatap Naruto. Ia dapat melihat muka naruto yang sudah terlihat merah dan nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Beberapa tetes saliva menggenang di sekitar sudut mulutnya. Membuat mata Sasuke makin gelap untuk 'memakan' Makhluk pirang satu ini. Sasuke menjilat sudut bibir Naruto dan mengecup pipi Naruto. Lidah Sasuke yang lihai turun menuju leher Naruto. Ia menjilat bekas kissmark yang ia tinggalkan di ruang ganti dan menambahkan kissmark lagi di sebelahnya.

"Mmmhh.. Temeee.. Lepassss.. Nggghhh" Tapi tubuh Naruto tidak dapat menuruti perkataanya. Malah Naruto menahan kepala Sasuke untuk terus menciumi lehernya. Tangan Sasuke menyelusup ke dalam seragam olahraga Naruto dan mengelus perut dan dadanya. membuat Naruto tidak sanggup menahan erangannya lagi ketika Sasuke menekan-nekan tonjolan di dadanya sehingga membuat tonjolan tersebut makin menegan.

"Ohhhh.. Sasuu.. Enakkk.." Naruto sedikit terkejut ketika Sasuke meremas Kejantanannya dari balik celana seragamnya. Sasuke memasukan tangannya kedalam celana seragam Naruto dan meremas kejantanan Naruto yang sudah menegang.

"Sasuuuuuu.. Arghhh.. Ohhhh.." Sasuke terus meremas sambil mengocoknya pelan. Sasuke merasakan bahwa tangannya sudah lumayan basah karena cairan Naruto. Ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam celana Naruto. Sebelum Naruto sempat protes Sasuke membuka Kaos olahraga Naruto dan melepas celana dan boxer orange Naruto. Sasuke juga melepas semua pakaian yang menutupi tubuhnya, Sehingga dua insan tersebut tidak tertutup sehelai benang pun. Sasuke kembali membaringkan Naruto di Matras. Sasuke mejilat bibirnya dengan bernafsu melihat kulit tan Naruto mengkilat karena keringatnya. Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya ke dada Naruto dan menjilati puting Naruto, Ia juga menghisap puting Naruto persis seperti Anak yang menuntut ASI dari ibunya.

"Mmmhh Sasuu.. Apaa yang kau.. Ohhh lakukannn.. Ahhhh" Sasuke terus melanjutkan hisapannya di puting kanan Naruto sedangkan tangan kirinya memilin puting kiri Naruto. Tangan kanannya aktif memijit-mijit kejantanan Naruto. Hingga akhirnya Naruto tidak sanggup menahan cairan yang terus mendesak keluar dari kejantanannya.

"ARGGGHHHHHH.. SASUKEEEEEE.." Kejantanan Naruto terus menyemburkan Cairan ke dada dan perutnya. Hingga akhirnya ia tergeletak lemas. Sasuke tersenyum, Ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Naruto.

"Cepat sekali.. Tapi aku belum keluar, Dobe" Sasuke sempat melihat muka terkejut Naruto sebelum ia membalikan tubuh Naruto. Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya ke belahan pantat Naruto.

"Sasuhhhhh.. Apa yang Ahhhhh Kau lakukan.. Mmhh Ohhhh.." Kejantanan Naruto kembali menegang setelah menerima perlakuan Sasuke. Sasuke menggunakan cairan Naruto untuk membaluri ketiga jarinya.. Ia mulai memasukan Jarinya ke lubang Naruto..

"Ahhhh.. Sasuuu" Naruto merasakan sesuatu menorobos memasuki dirinya. Melihat Naruto yang sudah tidak terlihat kesakitan. Ia menambah satu jari lagi

"Ohhh.. Sasuu.. Keluarkannn.. Ahhhh.." Sasuke tak menghiraukan racauan Naruto ia malah menambah satu jari lagi memasuki lubang Naruto.

"Arrggghhhhhh.. Temeeee.. Sakittt... Mmmhhh.. AAAAAAAAAA" Sasuke mengerakan jarinya makin dalam sehingga menyentuh titik kenikmatan Naruto mebuat Naruto tidak kuat menahan gejolak didalam dirinya.. Ia mau lebih dari Sasuke.. Ia meminta lebih..

"Sudah siap, Dobe?" Ujar Sasuke sambil menarik jarinya dari lubang sasuke. Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan. Sasuke pun tersenyum dan menyiapkan kejantanannya di depan lubang Naruto. Ia mendorong sedikit kejantanannya ke lubang Naruto.

"Mmhhhh.. Sasukeeehh.. Sakitttt.. Ahhhh.."

"Tahan, Naruto.. Ini tak akan sakit lagi" Bahkan Sasuke tidak memanggil Naruto 'Dobe' lagi.. Ia tidak sempat memikirkan hal kecil itu lagi.. Kepalanya hanya penuh dengan bagaimana caranya memuaskan dirinya dan Naruto seorang.. Sasuke kembali mendorong Kejantanannya dan menahan teriakan Naruto dengan ciumannya.

"Mmmhh.. Sasuke.. bergeraklah.. Mmmhh" Kata Naruto di tengah-tengah ciumannya. Sasuke terus menciumi bibir Naruto dan mulai mengerakan pinggulnya pelan..Tetapi lama-lama temponya makin cepat dan menuntut

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Ohh.. Narutoo.."

"Ohh.. Ahh.. Ohh.. Mmhh.. Sasukee.. Aku akan.. Ahh"

"Kita bersama.. ahh.. ahh .. Naruto.. Ohh.." Sasuke terus menghajar prostat Naruto hingga akhirnya mereka bersama-sama mengerang keras

"AAAARRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH" Sasuke terus mengeluarkan cairannya didalam lubang Naruto, sedangkan Naruto terus menyemprotkan cairannya ke dada dan muka Sasuke. Sasuke pun jatuh menindih tubuh kecil Naruto. Ia mengeluarkan kejantananya dan berkata.

"Dobe.. I Love You"

"ZZZZZZZ.. Grokkkk"

Twitch.. Twitchh

"Ahh.. Biarkanlah.. mungkin dia lelah" Sasuke berbaring disamping Naruto dan menarik kepala Naruto agar kepala pirang tersebut tertidur di atas dadanya. Ia mengkecup singkat kening Naruto dan menarik selimut menutupi kedua tubuh insan yang mulai mengeluarkan dengkuran halus.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Akhirnyaaaa selesaiiiii jugaaa... Chapter ini chapter terpanjang dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya dibuat sebagai tanda perminta-maafan Mind karena sepertinya bakal tidak Update kilat lagi, Karena hari Senin, 19 Agustus besok, Mind akan kembali bersekolah ria.. Jadinya bakal jarang mampir ke FF ini.. *Hiks*.. Masih bilang kurang panjang? *Siapin Palu* Ini sudahh 4K+ hampir 5K.. Menurut Mind yang masih Junior.. Ini sudah puanjaaannggg bangettt.. *lebay* *digetok reader* Tapi tenang saja, Mind akan melanjutkan Fic ini jika ada waktu kok.. Tentunya dengan chapter-chapter yang makin NISTA, MENDEBARKAN dan MEMBUAT PENASARAN.. Huahahahaha *Evil Laugh*.. Sebagai salam perpisahan kepada Mind, Maukah kalian mengetik satu atau dua patah kata di kolom review? Ya? Ya? Pleaseeeeee.. *Puppy Eyes No Jutsu* *Nodongin pisau ke silent reader*

**Review? YES.. Flame? NO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Berawal dari sebuah "Commnet War". Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu masih punya Om Masashi Kishimoto dan Facebook pun masih punya Om Mark Zuckerberg kan?**

**Rated : T *Dikeplak reader* Iya ini M kok.. u,u**

**Genre : Romance/Humor yang kurang berasa**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo(s), Yaoi, EYD yang ancur, BoyXBoy. Etc. If you like it, You must read this!**

**A/N : *Muncul asap tebal dan Author pun muncul* Halooo Semuaaaaa… *Reader: siapa lo?*Pundung* Masih dengan Author ter-absurd sepanjang sejarah. Maaf nih updatenya lama, soalnya semenjak masuk SMA, Author jadi semakin sibuk. Dari ekskul sampai organisasi nyita waktu semua. Jadilah aku pulang malem terus, jadi gak ada waktu buat mampir ke FF ini. Jadi jika gaya penulisan Author sudah banyak berbeda dari sebelumnya, Author minta maaf yah.. Maaf ****juga ****nih ****karena ****Review dari para reader tidak saya balas, tapi tetap saya baca kok reviewnya..****dan review selanjutnya bakal Mind bales kok..****Langsung aja.. ****Silahkan dibaca chapter ini..**

**Enjoy~~~~~~~**

**Comment War!**

**By: In My Bla-Bla Mind**

* * *

"Hay, Teme!"

"Diamlah, Dobe. Kita baru saja melakukannya 10 menit yang lalu."

"Ishh.. Teme bangunlah!"

"Aku masih lemas untuk melakukan itu lagi, Dobe"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sih, Teme? Bangunlah, ini sudah sore. Kita bisa telat pulang"

Sepasang mata hitam kelam terbuka dari kelopak mata putih yang membungkusnya. Pemilik mata hitam itu segera menaikan tubuhnya untuk mengambil posisi terduduk di matras tempat ia tertidur. Ia meregangkan tubuh tegapnya dan menggerakan ekor matanya kearah suara berisik yang menggangu tidurnya. Ia menatap lekat punggung seseorang yang sedang sibuk dengan isi tas sekolahnya. Ia lalu menaikan sedikit sudut bibirnya sebelum mengedarkan pandangnya keruangan tempat mereka berada.

"Ini dimana?"

"Baka Teme, kau seperti orang bangun dari Insomnia. Ini di UKS sekolah"

" Yang benar itu Amnesia, Dobe"

"Terserah, yang penting sekarang kita cepat kita pulang"

Mata hitam kelam tersebut kembali menatap punggung yang masih terbungkus seragam olahraga itu. Ia menggerakan tangan putihnya menuju pinggang orang itu dan menarik tubuhnya kearah pemilik punggung tersebut. Pemilik pinggang sempat terlonjak kaget dibuatnya.

"Lepaskan, Sasuke"

"Kau yakin ingin pulang, Naruto? Apakah kau tidak ingin melakukan 'Itu' lagi?" Ujar Orang yang dipanggil 'Sasuke' dengan penekanan di kata 'Itu'

"Melakukan apa?" Kata sang pemilik nama 'Naruto' yang mulai berontak dengan wajah bingung. Tetapi tidak begitu berhasil karena tangan di pinggangnya malah semakin mengerat.

"Kau bisa lupa? Kita baru saja melakukannya 15 menit yang lalu dan kau sudah lupa?"

Naruto yang sudah risih langsung menyikut perut Sasuke sehingga ia bisa terbebas dari pelukan sepihak tersebut.

"Teme, yang ku tahu, 15 menit yang lalu kau sedang tidur sambil mengigau dan mendesah sendiri" Ujar Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke tajam.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya bingung. Bukankah ia baru saja melakukan adegan 'Ehm' dengan Naruto. Tetapi Naruto bilang bahwa ia… Eh, tunggu sebentar, kenapa celananya agak basah? Jangan-jangan… MIMPI BASAH?

"Ayo, Teme. Kita pulang!" Ajak Naruto sambil berjalan kearah pintu UKS sekolah yang berada di depan Sasuke yang masih bingung dengan kejadian ini. Yap, Sasuke tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa NARUTO BERDIRI dan TIDAK MENGALAMI KESULITAN BERJALAN.

"TEME, KAU MAU PULANG TIDAK?" Teriakan sang rambut blonde pun berhasil menyadarkan sang Uchiha untuk bangun dari dunia lamunannya. Ia menoleh tanpa memperlihatkan kekecewaannya lalu mengapai tasnya dan berjalan kearah berlawanan dari arah Naruto berjalan.

"Hay, Teme. Gerbang sekolah itu kearah sini!" Ujar Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke yang sudah menjauh.

"Aku tau, Dobe"

"Lalu kau mau kemana?"

"Ke toilet"

"Mau ngapain lagi sih?"

"Ganti Celana"

* * *

Kyuubi mendudukan dirinya di halaman depan rumahnya, Ia terus menatap jalan raya didepannya, tidak seperti saat siang yang biasanya padat dengan kendaraan, saat malam -seperti sekarang ini- jalan tersebut telah lenggang dari kendaraan yang lewat. Tetapi tujuannya duduk disini bukan untuk menghitung kendaraan yang lewat, tetapi menunggu kepulangan dari adiknya yang tercinta, Naruto. Kyuubi sedikit merapatkan jaket bulunya, berusaha untuk menghalau udara dingin memasuki dan menusuk tulangnya lalu menyesap sedikit kopi hangat yang ia buat. Udara awal bulan desember memang selalu tidak bersahabat. Begitu pula dengan hidupnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah peristiwa berputar mundur di sebuah sudut kecil dikepalanya, yang sudah ia pendam rapat-rapat. Yang bahkan juga terjadi di udara dan saat yang 'tidak bersahabat' pula.

~FlashBack~

Kyuubi terus berlari di menuju gerbang Harvard University sambil menenteng beberapa tumpuk dokumen ditangannya. Sesekali ia harus berhenti untuk menarik nafas yang bagai tercekat ditenggorokannya. Ia menggosok hidungnya gatal setelah menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu benda asing yang terasa dingin memasuki hidungnya yang sedang menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa. Ia menoleh keatas dan tersenyum.

"Salju sudah turun yah? Tak terasa sudah memasuki bulan Desember" Ujar Kyuubi sambil memasuki gerbang Universitas nomer satu didunia itu.

.

.

.

"Grrrhhh.. Dosen sialan" Ujar Kyuubi geram sambil menendang kaleng tak berdosa yang menghalangi langkahnya sejauh mungkin. Bahkan orang yang berada disekitarnya merasakan aura pembunuh dari sang pemilik rambut merah panjang tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, Ia sudah menyelesaikan tugas dadakan yang diberi oleh dosennya dan diberi deadline yang sungguh mendesak untuk tugas sebanyak itu. Setelah ia memberikan tugasnya kepada dosen 'tercinta', ia hanya mendapat beberapa coretan besar di lembar tugasnya dan kata 'Perbaiki!' dari sang dosen. Sialan sekali bukan?. Kyuubi terus melangkah dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakan, menandakan bahwa sang Kyuubi tidak boleh diganggu sekarang ini. Tapi bagaimana jika sebuah pohon yang tak tahu apa-apa menganggunya?

**BUGH**

"Awww.." Kyuubi memegangi dahinya yang memerah karena beradu dengan batang pohon yang tumbuh di pinggir trotoar tempat ia berjalan. Sepertinya pohon itu tidak tahu jika Kyuubi sedang kesal kali ini. Jadilah Kyuubi bertambah geram dan meninju batang pohon tersebut.

**DUGGG**

***Srekkk***

"Eh?"

**BRUKKKK**

Kyuubi tidak sadar bahwa di dahan pohon tersebut terkumpul salju yang menumpuk karena salju turun dengan lebat. Jadilah ia tertimpa tumpukan salju tersebut setelah batang kayu tersebut goyah karena pukulannya sendiri dan membuat salju itu jatuh menimpa badannya sendiri.

"Aduhhh.. Aku tidak bisa keluar dari sini" Ujar Kyuubi minta tolong. Tangannya terus menggapai udara meminta seseorang menolongnya. Tiba-tiba seseorang menggapai tangannya dan menariknya keluar dari tumpukan salju.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ujar orang itu. Kyuubi belum bisa melihatnya karena matanya masih menyesuaikan cahaya lampu jalan yang menerpa. Lalu ia menyipitkan sedikit matanya dan menangkap sesuatu…

KERIPUT?

"Eh, eh, Terima kasih.." Ujar Kyuubi gugup. Ia pun tidak tahu kenapa ia jadi salah tingkah seperti ini.

"Sama-sama. Kau ingin pergi kemana, Nyonya?"

"Aku ingin pulang ke apartemenku. Dan.. Err.. Aku laki-laki tau" Ujar Kyuubi sambil menatap lekat ke pria didepannya. Jika dilihat baik-baik, perawakan orang tersebut sama seperti anak kuliahan sama seperti Kyuubi. Hanya saja posturnya lebih tinggi dan tegap,Ia juga sedang memakai Hoodie berwarna biru tua dengan bawahan jeans berwarna senada. Dipunggungnya terdapat tas sekolah berwarna coklat.

"Oh, maaf. Habis rambutmu panjang sih"

"Rambutmu juga panjang"

"Tapi kau itu manis, seperti perempuan" Kata orang tersebut sambil tersenyum. Kyuubi menunduk dengan muka memanas. Apa sih maunya orang ini? Menggodanya? Kyuubi biasa saja ketika Naruto dan ibunya memujinya. Tapi kenapa ini… Err, Berbeda?

"Ah, permisi aku harus pulang." Pamit Kyuubi sebelum pembicaraan ini mengalih ke Gender. Tapi sebelum Kyuubi melagkahkan kakinya, didepannya berhenti sebuah mobil Ferrari berwarna silver metalik. Tiba-tiba kaca mobil tersebut turun dan memperlihatkan seorang wanita memakai kacamata dan berambut merah. Wanita tersebut turun dan berlari kecil kearah orang yang telah menolong Kyuubi tadi.

"Tuan Itachi, Kenapa tidak menunggu di gerbang Universitas Harvard saja?"

"Sesekali, Orang butuh berjalan kaki, Karin"

"Tapi kau bisa sakit, Tuan Itachi. Udara sangat dingin diluar."

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

Kyuubi terperanjat. Jadi orang ini satu universitas dengannya. Dan tadi siapa namanya? Itachi?. Kyuubi mendengar langkah dibelakangnya mulai mendekat.

"Kau sudah tau namaku. Sekarang, bolehkah ku tahu namamu?" Kata Itachi sambil memegang pundak Kyuubi.

"Err.. Kyu-Kyuubi.. Namikaze Kyuubi"

~FlashBack End~

Ingatannya itu membuat nafas Kyuubi sedikit tercekat. Dia mengeratkan gengamannya di syal berwarna merah tua yang melingkar dilehernya dan membuat ia sedikit tersenyum. Ia mendekatkan hidungnya untuk mencium wangi yang menguar dari syal tersebut.

"Hmm.. Masih berbau Hidan-sensei.. Aku tak akan mencucinya ahh.." Ucap Kyuubi kekanakan. Yap, syal pemberian senseinya yang diberikan karena Hidan tidak tega melihat Kyuubi kedinginan karena tidak membawa mantel itu di genggamnya erat. Seakan jika ia melepasnya, syal tersebut akan menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam *Lebay*.

Tiba-tiba sebuah derit pagar yang dibuka membuatnya menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Aku pulang"

"Naruto, kau sudah pulang?"

"Iyalah, kalau aku belum pulang, ngapain aku ada disini?"

Naruto menutup pintu pagar dan berjalan menuju halaman rumahnya. Naruto mendapati Kyuubi yang sedang menunggunya, bangkit dari kuburnya *Ditampol Kyuu* Eh, maksud Author bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kemana saja kau? Pulang larut malam tanpa memberitahu kakakmu lebih dahulu." Ujar Kyuubi sambil berdiri dan mengapai tas sekolah yang dilempar Naruto kepadanya.

"Aku hanya di UKS seharian" Kata Naruto sambil melangkah menuju pintu rumahnya dan memutar knop pintunya.

"Kau sakit?" Kata Kyuubi melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu rumahnya menyusul Naruto. Kyuubi ingin bertanya kenapa Naruto berjalan pulang memakai seragam olahraga tanpa jaket atau sejenisnya dengan tidak kedinginan. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya.

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing karena ada kecelakaan kecil saat olahraga" Naruto melangkahkan kakinya yang masih berbalut kaos kaki menuju kamarnya yang langsung dihalangi oleh Kyuubi.

"Kau tidak makan dulu? Aku sudah membuatkan omelet di meja makan"

"Aku ingin ramen instant. Udara dingin seperti ini, enaknya kan makan ramen" Naruto membelokkan badannya menuju keruang tamu. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dan melihat kakaknya yang menuju dapur. Naruto menyadari bahwa ada yang beda dari Kyuubi. Tapi apa yah? Ah, syalnya..

"Syal dari siapa, Kak?" Kyuubi menoleh ke Naruto yang sedang berusaha menggapai remote TV.

"Ada dehh.. Kepoo bangettt.. Mau tahu banget apa mau tahu aja?" Dan Author pun tidak tahu akan apa yang Author katakan kepada Om Masashi tentang alasan membuat Kyuubi jadi alay seperti ini. *Ampunn.. Om Masashi*

* * *

Naruto memasuki kamarnya sambil memegang perutnya. Sesekali ia bersendawa. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidurnya dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Entah kenapa ia jadi ingat perkataan ibunya agar tidak langsung tidur setelah makan. Ia menggerakan Ekor matanya ke Komputer yang terongok disudut kamarnya. Ia sedikit menelan ludahnya sebelum beranjak dan duduk di kursi yang berada di depan komputer tersebut. Tanpa sadar ia mengetikan sebuah alamat yang mengajaknya untuk kembali ke dunia Facebook. Ia melihat teman-temannya yang sedang online, ia sedikit bisa menghembuskan nafasnya karena tidak ada Akun online yang bernama… Ah, apalah itu.. Matanya kembali menjelajahi beranda Facebooknya untuk melihat apa yang teman-teman dunia mayanya perbuat. Ia juga ikut meramaikan dunia maya dengan menulis status bertuliskan : "Today is the best Damn day ever!". Ya mungkin isi statusnya agak sedikit curhat. Naruto terus asyik melihat berandanya hingga tanpa sadar orang yang sudah ditunggunya sudah tiba.

**OnyxNight Eyes mengomentari status anda**

Naruto sedikit terlonjak ketika melihat ada pemberitahuan muncul di monitor komputernya. Ia ingin sekali langsung offline saat itu juga. Tetapi rasa penasaran terus mendorongnya untuk mengklik link itu.

**OnyxNight Eyes: Me too**

Hanya itu yang ditampilkan dimonitor didepannya. Naruto mengetik sesuatu di keyboard dengan kecepatan tinggi. Entah sadar atau tidak ia membalas komentar orang tersebut.

**SapphireSky Eyes: Apa maumu?**

Naruto mengetuk jemari rampingnya di keyboard komputernya. Entah kenapa ia jadi gugup dibuatnya.

**OnyxNight Eyes: Mauku? Aku hanya ingin kau menepati janjimu.**

**SapphireSky Eyes: Janji? Seingatku aku tak pernah berjanji apa-apa kepadamu.**

**OnyxNight Eyes: Hahaha.. Ingin lari dari tanggung jawab, Heh? Atau kau takut?**

**SapphireSky Eyes: Haha.. Lucu sekali kau, Onyx! Asal kau tahu, tak ada arti kata 'Takut' dalam kamus bahasa Naruto.**

**OnyxNight Eyes: Menarik sekali. Lalu apa lagi yang kau tunggu, Tuan Mulut Besar?**

**SapphireSky Eyes: Biarkan aku berpikir dulu, Tuan Homo Tukang Masturbasi!**

"Gila! Kau sungguh gila, Naruto. Apa sih yang kau pikirkan tadi?" Ujar Naruto sambil mengacak rambutnya ketika kembali ia melihat layar komputernya menampilkan perang komentar antara dirinya dengan orang yang bahkan ia tidak kenal. Ia menyadari dirinya sendiri bukan orang yang tidak berpikir panjang. Ia sudah terlalu tersulut emosi sehingga bisa lepas control seperti ini. Ia kembali menatap layar monitornya, lalu beralih ke celananya. Lalu kembali kearah monitor, lalu kearah celananya.

"Arghhh.. Aku pasti sudah gila" Ujar Naruto sambil mengacak rambutnya. Ia sungguh menyesal telah menantang si Onyx ini. Eh, tunggu mungkin kau bisa melakukan tawar-menawar mungkin. Yap, kalo dicoba mana mungkin tahu kan?

**SapphireSky Eyes: Apa kita tidak bisa.. Err.. Bernegosiasi mungkin?**

Mata biru Naruto berkilat terkena cahaya komputernya. Entah berapa kali ia menelan ludahnya sendiri untuk mengobati rasa panas di tenggorokannya. Dan entah kenapa suasana di kamar Naruto menjadi mencekam, hanya bunyi jarum jam yang berdetik yang bergema di seluruh penjuru ruangan tersebut.

**PING**

Naruto kembali memfokuskan mata birunya kembali kearah monitor ketika sebuah pemberitahuan terpampang jelas di depannya.

**OnyxNight Eyes: Hmm.. Apa yang akan kau jadikan alat penawar?**

Naruto kembali memutar kursi putarnya membelakangi monitor komputernya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kearah setiap sudut kamar tidurnya, mungkin saja ada barang bagus yang bisa dijadikan penawar. Yap, TIDAK ADA. Naruto jadi sedikit menyesal dengan kamarnya yang hanya berisi lemari, meja belajar, rak buku, meja komputer dan beberapa poster artis yang ia idolakan. Tidak ada barang berharga satupun di kamarnya kecuali celengan berbentuk rubah ekor sembilan dengan isi beberapa ribu yen saja.

Ia memutar bangku putarnya kembali menuju kearah monitor sebelum menangkap sebuah foto dimeja belajarnya. Naruto bangkit lalu mendekati foto tersebut. Foto suasana kelas yang sedang kacau karena ulang tahun sang ketua kelas, Neji yang ia cetak kemarin. Ia memandangi foto tersebut dengan seksama dan menangkap sebuah objek yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Yap, Uchiha Sasuke. Di foto tersebut, Sasuke dengan wajah stoicnya melempar tatapan tidak senang kepada Naruto yang melempar krim kue ulang tahunnya Neji ke segala arah hingga mengenai dahi Sasuke. Naruto cukup lama memandangi foto tersebut hingga sebuah ide terbesit di kepalanya.

Ia kembali menghampiri meja komputernya dan mengeti sesuatu dengan cepat.

**SapphireSky Eyes: Hay, bocah homo. Aku kenal dengan seseorang. Tepatnya sih dia itu temanku. Ia itu keren dan tampan. Kau pasti akan menyukainya.**

Naruto mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya. Rencana ini pasti akan berhasil. Ia hanya tinggal meminta Sasuke untuk berfoto dan fotonya akan ia kirim ke **OnyxNight Eyes**, dan masalah pun selesai. Janjinya sudah terpenuhi dan ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada 'tidak bisa tidur karena terus dihantui rasa cemas'. Dan tentu saja, Author tidak membuat fic ini selesai seperti itu. *Dikejar Naru*

**OnyxNight Eyes: Tidak, aku hanya tertarik padamu.**

Mulut Naruto terbuka. Ia berpikir cepat, Ia harus meyakinkan orang ini bahwa Sasuke orang yang Keren dan Tampan. Eh, kok jadi terlihat seperti mengakui bahwa Sasuke lebih keren daripada Naruto sendiri yah? Ah, masa bodo. Persetan dengan mengorbankan teman sendiri.

**SapphireSky Eyes: Kau belum melihatnya. Jika sudah, kau pasti langsung suka padanya.**

**OnyxNight Eyes: Kau lama-lama mulai terlihat seperti orang homo juga yah? Mulai menyimpang heh?**

Mulut Naruto bertambah lebar. Bodoh juga ia menawarkan Sasuke seperti barang dagangan saja.

**SapphireSky Eyes: Tidak, Baka. Kau harus melihatnya dulu.**

**OnyxNight Eyes: Siapa nama orang itu?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tempat yang cukup jauh dari tempat Naruto berada, terdapat orang yang sedang menatap layar monitornya. Sama dengan Naruto yang juga membuka Facebook. Hanya saja orang tersebut mempunyai nama akun **OnyxNight Eyes**. Ia sepertinya sedang menunggu sesuatu. Dan ketika layar monitornya menampilkan sebuah pemberitahuan ia dengan cepat mengarahkan mousenya ke arah pemberitahuan tersebut. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika membaca isi komentar dari seseorang.

**SapphireSky Eyes: Uchiha Sasuke.**

Orang tersebut menyandarkan punggungnya kesandaran kursi di belakangnya. Ia hanya mengangkat sudut bibirnya sedikit sambil berkata.

"Permainan ini akan semakin menyenangkan, Naruto."

.

.

.

Naruto masih menunggu balasan dari sang Onyx, ia belum membalas sejak ia memberitahu bahwa Sasukelah yang menjadi barang tawarannya. Ia meraih jam weker di samping monitor.

"Tak terasa sekarang sudah jam 10 malam" Ujar Naruto sambil meletakan kembali jam tersebut. Ia meregangkan sedikit tubuhnya lalu melihat monitor ketika lagi-lagi pemberitahuan muncul di monitornya.

**OnyxNight Eyes: Baiklah. Tapi kau harus berjanji.**

Naruto memutar bola matanya. Ah, gampang. Bilang saja bahwa ia membutuhkan foto Sasuke untuk pengisian biodata sekolah.

**SapphireSky Eyes: Iya, aku berjanji.**

**OnyxNight Eyes: Untuk mendapatkan foto kejantanannya Uchiha Sasuke?**

"Eh, Mampuslah Gue" Ujar Naruto spontan. Ia menggerakan jemarinya di atas keyboard dengan cepat.

**SapphireSky Eyes: Hey, Aku tidak berjanji seperti itu.**

**OnyxNight Eyes: Perjanjian pertama kita adalah mengirimkan foto kejantananmu, dank au melanggarnya. Jadi adil bukan jika Perjanjian kedua kita adalah mengirimkan foto kejantanan orang lain. Bukankah kau yang merekomendasikan Uchiha Sasuke kepadaku? Dan bukankah orang itu adalah temanmu? Atau pacarmu?**

Naruto kembali membuka mulutnya. Kali ini lebih lebar dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Arghh.. Rasanya Ingin sekali langsung offline saat ini juga dan pindah Negara dan mengganti nama dari Namikaze Naruto menjadi Brad Pitt. Yah walaupun, mukanya jauh banget bedanya *Di rasengan sama Naru*. Lalu yang sekarang jadi pertanyaannya adalah : _'Bagaimana caranya mendapat foto 'Anu-nya' Sasuke?'_. Sebelum Naruto berpikir lebih jauh lagi. Ia mendapatkan sebuah komentar lagi.

**OnyxNight Eyes: Tak bisa menjawab, heh? Atau kau takut?**

**SapphireSky Eyes: BAKAAAA… Tunggu saja, aku akan mendapatkan foto itu segera. Dan setelah aku bertemu denganmu, Aku akan langsung menyumpal mulut besarmu dengan foto itu. Lalu akan meninju wajah mesummu, menguliti tubuhmu, mencincang-cincang penismu lalu membuang semua potongannya ke ujung dunia…**

Naruto terengah-engah. Ia sudah sangat kesal dengan siapapun orang yang bernama Onyx ini. Tapi ya akhirnya ia terkejut dan menyesal karena telah hilang kendali. Ia membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke meja komputer. Ia terus mengumamkan sebuah deretan kata.

"Ini tidak pernah terjadi.. Ini tidak pernah terjadi.." Hingga layar monitornya menampilkan sebuah komentar baru.

**OnyxNight Eyes: Baiklah, aku tunggu**

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Layar monitor tersebut menampilkan sebuah deretan kata yang tidak pernah Naruto harap akan melihatnya.

**OnyxNight Eyes is Offline now**

Yang entah kenapa membuat Naruto membenturkan kembali kepalanya ke meja komputer dengan lebih keras dari pada sebelumnya.

* * *

"Tuan itachi, ada yang kau butuhkan lagi?"

"Tidak untuk kali ini, Karin"

"Baiklah" Kata Karin sambil berjalan menjauhi orang yang disebutnya tuan Itachi. Sedangkan Itachi hanya menatap gulungan awan yang berlalu-lalang lewat jendela pesawatnya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya berat sehingga menimbulkan beberapa uap air mengembun kaca jendelanya. Ia menggerakan jarinya dan menulis beberapa kata di atas uap air tersebut dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke gumpalan awan yang mulai berwarna merah terkena terpaan sinar matahari senja. Tanpa sadar ia mengumamkan beberapa kata.

"Merah? Aku baru menyadari bahwa Kyuubi dan matahari terbenam itu sama-sama indah ya…"

Itachi terus mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Walaupun tanpa sadar, tulisan 'Kyuubi, I Love You' yang ia tulis di kaca jendela tadi mulai menghilang.

**TAMAT *Dikeroyok Reader* Iya, Ini cuma TBC kok..**

* * *

**Selesai juga Chapter 5 ini. Entah kenapa, setelah lama tidak menulis fic, rasanya ada yang berbeda dari cara penulisanku. Agak melow? Jadi kurang lucu? Apakah reader merasa begitu juga? Dimohon kritik dan sarannya di kolom review yah semua…**

**R-E-V-I-E-W…! *dengan penekanan disetiap hurufnya***


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Berawal dari sebuah "Comment War". Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?**

**Disclaimer : Udah pada denger berita terbaru apa belum? Naruto dan Facebook kan sudah jadi milik saya.. *Dilempar kejurang sama Om Masashi sama Om Zuckerberg***

**Rated : M *Pasang muka tanpa dosa***

**Genre : Romance/Humor yang kurang nendang *Author ditendang***

**Warning : OOC *Dichapter ini, OOC akan mendominasi*, Gaje, Typo*Masih banyak*, Yaoi, EYD yang ancur, BoyXBoy. Etc. Gak suka? Ya gak usah baca.. Gitu aja kok repottt..**

**A/N : Lalalala *Melenggang tanpa dosa*Dikejar reader* Hello semuaaa.. Kabarnya gimana? Sehat? Masih hidup? *Ditabok reader* OK.. Emm.. Author jadi bingung mau ngomong apa.. *Panci melayang ke arah muka Author*.. Ya udah deh kita balas saja review-reviewnya dari para reader yah..**

**Azure'czar**** : Oh.. terima kasih banget atas sarannya yah *Aduh aku bingung mau manggil apa*.. Setelah membaca review darimu, Author benar-benar langsung semangat '45 lagi deh.. Review darimu tuh benar-benar nyentuh lubuk Mind banget.. Sampai gak bisa tidur gara-gara kepikiran review darimu *Lebay*.. Sungguh Author benar-benar berterima kasih atas Review dari Azure.. Gak nyangka bahwa ada seorang yang benar-benar memerhatikan fic abal dari Author pemula ini.. Sekali lagi terima kasih.. n,n Oh iya.. Tentang fic berjudul DAMN! Itu aku sudah baca.. Ihh.. Gila itu fic terkeren yang pernah saya baca.. Kayaknya emang sedikit mirip yah? Dan anehnya hampir 50% ide saya sudah masuk di fic itu semua.. Uhh.. Aku juga sebenarnya bingung? Kenapa bisa sama gitu yah? Jodoh kali yah? *Dikeplak Author Iria-san* Ughh.. Aku usahain beda deh.. u,u Oh iya satu lagi.. Azure, tolong log-in donggg… Aku ingin belajar dunia FF denganmuuu… n,n**

**Icha Clalu Bhagia : DAMN yah? Cuma agak sama kan? Author usahain beda deh..**

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii**** : Kyaaaa.. Adegan ku jangan ditebakkk.. u,u Terima kasih atas kesetiaannya menunggu fic ini**

**yunaucii**** : Di chapter ini ItaKyuuHidan-nya muncul lho.. Aku malah suka kalo si Teme mesum.. Hahaha *Evil Laugh***

**Anisa Phantomhive**** : Suka? Terima kasih.. Author jadi senang kalo ada yang suka.. n,n**

** M: Iya dong cuma mimpi.. Author tak akan membuat semudah itu Sasuke mendapatkan Naruto.. Huehehehe**

**RichiMichi**** : Kalo bukan mimpi basah, Kesenengan Sasukenya donggg…**

**TheBrownEyes'129 : Makin seru? Terima kasih yahh..**

**cheesynamonst : Gak apa-apa.. Aku malah suka kalau ada pembaca baru.. Artinya fic ini terkenal kan? *Pede banget si lu, Thor* Keep Reading yah..**

**Yun Ran Livianda : Hehehe.. Author gak akan buat Sasuke mudah mendapatkan Naruto dong.. Mau tau tentang kelanjutan ItaKyuuHidan? Makanya baca dan review terus yah.. *Modus***

**7D : Hayoo.. Chapter kemaren udah 3k loh.. Ada typo yah? Padahal udah aku cek sekali loh..**

**Arum Junnie : Oh ya? Author bakal usahain berbeda deh..**

**Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo : Aihh.. Masa langsung di Rape.. Kan kasian Narutonya.. Walaupun Author juga setuju kalo Naruto di Rape ama Sasuke.. Huehehehe**

**Aulia Si Lia : Hah? Cuma itu Reviewnya? *Tepok jidat Sakura* Ya udahlah dari pada gak review sama sekali.. Keep Reading yah..**

**Meyra Uzumaki : Terima kasih udah mengatakan kalo fic ini bagus.. Keep Reading yahh..**

**aya-chan : makin seru? aihh.. terima kasih.. n,n penasaran yah sama ItaKyuu? Makanya keep reading yah..**

**Guest : Terima kasih udah bilang kalo fic ini lucu.. n,n**

**Baiklah.. Mungkin cuma segini yang Review.. Author harap, semoga kedepannya makin banyak lagi yang review yah.. Silahkan dinikmati Chapter-nya…**

**Enjoy~~~~~~~**

* * *

**Comment War!**

**By: In My Bla-Bla Mind (Author yang males bikin Penname)**

* * *

Pagi yang indah di kota Konoha. Matahari yang sepertinya enggan muncul dari tempat persembunyiannya mulai merahmati pepohonan di kota tersebut dengan jari-jemari kehangatannya. Membuat makhluk hidup terbangun dan melangkah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan memulai aktivitasnya masing-masing. Membuat Author jadi ingat tentang syair dalam sebuah cerpen yang berkata _'Seharusnya manusia memuji Matahari. Karena dialah yang menebarkan semangat kepada seluruh makhluk. Tanpa memilih-milih'. _Tetapi sepertinya syair tersebut tidak berlaku pada seseorang. Kita coba saja lihat ke dalam sebuah rumah yang didepannya terdapat papan bertuliskan 'Uzumaki'. Dan memasuki sebuah kamar yang berbeda dari yang lain karena cat kamar tersebut didominasi warna merah. Terlihatlah didalamnya terdapat seseorang yang masih bergumul dengan 'indahnya' dengan kasur kesayangannya. Tetapi anehnya, dia berbicara sambil tidur alias mengigau.

"Hehehe.. Ah, Sensei jangan menggodaku"

Pemuda yang tidur dengan mengenakan piyama berwarna merah dengan gambar Rubah Ekor Sembilan di depannya. mengubah posisi tidurnya. Tak lama kemudian dia kembali mengigau sambil tertawa.

"Ah, sensei.. Jangan genit seperti itu"

Author jadi kasihan dengan seprei merah yang sudah tidak berbentuk karena di tiduri oleh sang pemuda itu. Ditambah genangan air liur yang keluar dari sudut mulut Pemuda tersebut berhasil mendominasi seprei tersebut membentuk sebuah laut yang luas. *Poor Seprei* Mungkin jika seprei tersebut mempunyai mulut, Dia sudah berteriak tak rela jadi korban keganasan air liur pemuda tersebut.

"Baiklah Sensei. Aku akan menciummu"

Pemuda tersebut memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti dan menggerakan badannya menuju ke samping. Tanpa sadar, badannya mendekati Tepi ranjang dan-

***BRUKK***

"Aww.."

-Pemuda tersebut dengan indahnya terjun dari ranjangnya dengan kepala dahulu menyentuh lantai dan kaki masih berada di atas ranjang. Posisi yang hebat sekali bukan? Pemuda tersebut bangkit dari posisi 'indahnya' dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Heh? Kemana perginya Hidan-sensei?" Ucap pemuda tersebut sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke suluruh ruangan kamarnya, dan tak lupa menggaruk kepalanya yang tertutup rambut berwarna merah panjang sambil meringis.

"Ah, ternyata hanya mimpi." Pemuda tersebut berkata sambil meregangkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju lemari bajunya, mengobrak-abrik isinya dan tersenyum sebentar setelah mendapati baju yang dicarinya. Ia mengeluarkan baju seragam yang akan ia pakai untuk ke Universitas Konoha. Walaupun itu adalah seragam Universitas Harvardnya yang ia pakai dahulu. Pemuda tersebut memang belum dapat seragamnya setelah ia pindah ke Universitas tersebut. Kata kepala dosen Di Universitas Konoha, dia bisa memakai Seragam Universitas Harvardnya dulu. Baru setelah ia mendapatkan Seragam Universitas Konoha, ia bisa memakainya.

Pemuda tersebut kembali berjalan ke arah lemari bajunya dan mengambil handuk merah yang tergantung didalamya. Ia keluar kamarnya sambil mengalungkan handuk yang ia ambil sebelumnya di lehernya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya.

Baiklah kita beralih ke sebuah kamar bercat orange. Di dalamnya terdapat seseorang yang sedang membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Ia membangkitkan tubuhnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia mengusap-usap mata beriris birunya yang terlihat sedikit memerah. Ia mengumamkan kata-kata umpatan seperti 'Sialan' dan 'Brengsek' tanpa henti. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dan meraih handuk orangenya. Lalu pemuda tersebut melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang sama dengan pemuda sebelumnya. Sebelum sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi, Pemuda sebelumnya keluar dari kamar mandi dan sedikit terlonjak kaget dengan pemuda didepannya.

"WHAAAAA"

"Hey, Kyuubi. Berisik, bodoh" Ujar pemuda didepannya sambil menutup telinganya

"Hah? K-Kau Na-Naruto?" Kata pemuda yang di panggil Kyuubi tersebut sambil memegang dadanya, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang naik turun karena kaget.

"Tentu saja, Bodoh. Kau melihat adikmu seperti melihat hantu saja" Ujar pemuda yang lebih pendek dari Kyuubi yang bernama Naruto.

_'Tentu saja seperti hantu. Lihat dirimu, Naruto. Mata merah, Rambut berantakan, Lingkaran hitam di matamu. Tentu saja aku kaget, Bodoh.'_ Kata Kyuubi dalam Hati sambil memandangi Naruto yang berjalan memasuki kamar mandi.

"Matamu merah sekali, Naruto. Ada apa?" Lanjut Kyuubi

"Aku kurang tidur, Kyuu" Ujar Naruto sambil menutup pintu kamar mandinya.

* * *

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya di lorong Konoha High School dengan langkah lemas. Tangannya terus aktif bergerak untuk mengosok matanya sendiri berusaha menahan kantuknya. Ia meraih knop pintu kelas dan membukanya. Tanpa memperhatikan seluruh pandangan yang tertuju padanya ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju salah satu meja yang ada dikelasnya dan duduk di bangkunya. Tanpa menghiraukan orang yang duduk disebelahnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung ia membaringkan kepalanya di meja belajarnya.

"Dobe, kau tidak lihat ada Kakashi-sensei didepan kelas?"

"Heh?" Tanpa mengubah posisi kepalanya, Naruto melirik ke depan kelas. Ia melihat ada gurunya didepan kelas terbengong karena dianggak tidak ada oleh Naruto.

"Oh, maaf sensei. Aku terlambat." Kata Naruto dengan nada tanpa dosanya. Tentu saja itu membuat urat di dahi Kakashi berkedut ria.

"Narutoo.." Kata Kakashi dengan sangatttt lembut

"Ah.. Aku sudah tahu kelanjutannya Kakashi-sensei. Kau pasti akan berkata dengan nada keras 'Bisakah kau tidak mengacau saat pelajaranku berlangsung' Lalu menyuruhku keluar dan mengepel koridor" Kata Naruto sambil berjalan keluar kelas dengan santai.

Dan Kakashi hanya cengo dibuatnya.

.

.

.

Naruto berbaring dilantai koridor dengan dada naik turun. Disebelahnya terdapat pel lantai yang tergeletak tak berdosa. Naruto bangkit dan menyeka keringat yang bertengger di dahinya. Kakashi-sensei memang kejam. Ia bukan hanya di suruh mengepel koridor saja, tetapi juga toilet sekolah yang sudah bisa ditebak seberapa 'BERSIH'nya. Dan yang bikin Naruto kesel setengah hidup itu adalah ketika ia ingin membersihkan toilet wanita. Baru saja masuk, Ia malah dilempari berbagai alat membersihkan diri, seperti gayung, tempat sabun cair dan yang paling parah itu adalah softex bekas tepat melayang ke muka tampannya. Ia melihat jam tangannya dan berkata.

"Ah, pelajaran Kakashi-sensei masih satu jam lagi. Daripada aku balik ke kelas dan mendapat omelan dari Kakashi-sensei, lebih baik aku tidur saja di bangku taman." Kata Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman sekolah. Naruto pikir taman sekolah yang rimbun dan tenang adalah tempat yang tepat untuk tidur.

Berbeda dengan kelas yang sedang diajar oleh Kakashi-sensei. Samar-samar kita bisa mendengar Kakashi yang menggeram dengan nada marah.

"Siapa yang melempar pulpen ini ke arahku?"

"Saya, sensei" Ujar seseorang pemuda sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Kau... KELUAR DARI KELASKUUU" Teriak Kakashi hingga membuat beberapa kaca retak. Pemuda tersebut melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas sambil menyeringai.

"Itulah yang ku harapkan."

.

.

.

"Ahhh.. Segarnyaaa~" Kata Naruto sambil menghirup udara taman yang sejuk. Ia membaringkan dirinya di bangku panjang yang berada di dekat air mancur kecil yang berada di tengah taman. Sambil memandang pohon yang bergoyang karena ditiup angin, Naruto menyamankan posisinya. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya. Tetapi sebelum singgah ke alam mimpi, Ia mendengar sebuah suara baritone menginstrupsinya.

"Dobe"

"Siapa itu?" Kata Naruto kesal. Ia membuka matanya sedikit dan menangkap siluet seseorang yang berdiri di depannya.

"Ini aku, Bodoh" Kata orang didepannya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Naruto membangkitkan setengah badannya hingga terduduk dan mengusap matanya. Berusaha memfokuskan tatapan matanya.

"Ohh.. Sasuke, Kenapa kau ada disini?" Naruto sambil menggeser badannya, mempersilahkan Orang yang dipanggil Sasuke duduk disebelahnya. Sasuke duduk disebelah Naruto dan berkata.

"Aku disuruh keluar oleh Kakashi-sensei"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku mengacau dikelasnya. Ah, sudahlah lupakan." Kata Sasuke sambil memandang langit di atasnya. Beberapa detik terjadi kesunyian di antara mereka, hingga Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"Dobe"

"Hm?" Sahut Naruto sambil menengok ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau itu kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Kau seperti... berbeda"

"Berbeda apanya?"

"Kau tidak seperti Naruto yang sebelumnya ku kenal. Aku memang anak baru. Tetapi bukankah dulu kau itu orang yang selalu bersemangat, hiperaktif, selalu tersenyum dan menyenangkan. Tetapi beberapa hari ini, kau jadi orang yang.. Umm.. Seperti orang yang mempunyai masalah"

**DEG**

Naruto terkejut. Ingatannya berputar kembali, rekaman tentang percakapan antara Dia dan **OnyxNight Eyes** berputar ulang seperti rangkaian kaset rusak. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa oleh penyebab ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak semalaman. Dan yang membuat ia semakin terkejut adalah, Ia menyadari bahwa objek taruhannya berada disebelahnya saat ini. Apakah ini saatnya untuk memberitahu Sasuke?

"Dobe.. Aku tak suka menunggu, bodoh"

"Umm.. Se-sebenarnya A-Aku punya teman.. Teman sepermainan, kemana ada dia selalu ada aku.. Eh, kenapa jadi nyanyi.. Emm.. A-Aku punya teman" Ujar Naruto gugup

"Hn"

"Tepatnya sih teman Facebook"

"Hn"

"Dia mengajukan suatu Ta-tantangan"

"Hn"

"Bisa tidak sih kau tidak berkata 'Hn', Dasar Teme"

"Baiklah, lanjutkan"

"Tantangan itu adalah..."

"Adalah?"

"Umm.."

"Umm..?"

"Adalah.."

**PLAK**

"Ittai, kenapa kau memukulku, Teme" Kata Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang sedikit membenjol

"Kau membuatku penasaran, Dobe"

"Ughh.. Dia itu meminta foto..."

"Foto..?"

"Anu..."

"Anu?"

"Itunya.."

"Kau ingin ku pukul lagi, Dobe?"

"Ihh.. DIA ITU MEMINTA FOTONYA ANUNYA DIRIMU" Teriak Naruto kearah Sasuke. Naruto terengah-engah sedngkan Sasuke menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Anuku?" Ujar Sasuke bingung

"Ughh.." Naruto memalingkan mukanya ke arah samping. Mukanya pasti sudah merah padam sekarang.

"'Anu' itu maksudnya apa?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto sambil melihat ke arah punggung Naruto. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit, sayang saja Naruto tidak melihatnya.

"Kau jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Teme" Kata Naruto tanpa mengubah posisinya memungungi Sasuke.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu" Kata Sasuke. Seringaiannya bertambah lebar

"KEMALUANMU, BODOHHH.." Teriak Naruto sambil berbalik dan menatap Sasuke tajam. Sasuke dengan cepat menyembunyikan seringaiannya. Sekarang Ia malah menatap muka Naruto yang memerah dengan pandangan heran.

"Jadi?" Tanya Sasuke

"Jadi apa?"

"Kau ingin meminta foto 'anuku'?" Tanya Sasuke, masih dengan topeng herannya. Naruto kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak berani menatap Sasuke. Ia juga tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sasuke tiba-tiba bangkit dari tempat duduknya, Naruto mendongak ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan heran.

"Baiklah" Kata Sasuke ia memasukan tangan kanannya ke saku dan mengeluarkan HPnya. Ia mengulurkan HPnya ke arah Naruto yang masih menatapnya heran. Naruto mengambil HP Sasuke dari tangannya dan bertanya

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Teme?" Tanya Naruto. Tapi Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, Ia hanya berdiri didepan Naruto dan...

"HEY TEME, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BODOH" Teriak Naruto ketika melihat Sasuke melepaskan ikat pinggangnya.

"TEME, BODOH.. JANGANNN" Naruto semakin panik ketika Sasuke melepaskan kancing celananya. *Naru lebay yak?*Author digampar

"SASUKEEE..." Naruto menutup matanya ketika Sasuke menurunkan resleting celananya.

Kemudian Naruto langsung berlari dari taman tersebut tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke yang sudah bersiap menurunkan celananya.

* * *

Kyuubi memainkan pulpen ditangannya dengan bosan. Sesekali ia melipat tangannya di depan dada untuk melihat jam tangan yang berada di tangannya. Ia menarik nafas panjang.

"Ayolah.. Tahukah dirimu, wahai Orochimaru-sensei.. bahwa pelajaranmu itu sangat membosankan." Gumam Kyuubi sambil memandangi dosen di depannya yang sedang menerangkan bagaimana cara sebuah ular berreproduksi. Sepertinya mahasiswa yang lain juga setuju bahwa pelajaran ini memang membosankan. Lihat saja bangku bagian belakang, murid-murid dengan damainya tidur. Lihat ke samping kanan ada yang sedang menggosip. Lihat ke samping kiri ada yang sedang membaca buku yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pelajaran. Hanya mahasiswa yang duduk di depan yang memperhatikan, tetapi tentu saja alasannya karena posisinya yang ada tepat didepan hidung si dosen.

Kyuubi melihat jam tangannya sekali lagi. Tiba-tiba matanya berbinar senang, dalam hatinya ia menghitung mundur.

3

2

1

**TRINGGG.. TRINGGG**

"YEIYYYYYY" Satu ruangan tersebut tiba-tiba bergemuruh dengan teriakan senang para mahasiswa. Kyuubi langsung membereskan semua peralatan sekolahnya dan mengendong tasnya ke punggungnya. Ia keluar dari ruangan kelasnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya di koridor yang ramai oleh mahasiswa lainnya. Tetapi sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar, sebuah tangan meraih bahunya. Ketika Kyuubi menoleh ia mendapati sesosok laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya. Rambut perak klimisnya membuat efek bercahaya ketika di terpa sinar matahari. Kyuubi langsung tersenyum sopan dan menyapanya.

"Ada apa, Hidan-sensei?"

"Kau belum memesan seragam universitas?" Kata orang yang dipanggil Hidan

"Umm.. Belum"

"Baiklah, ikut denganku."

Hidan berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari pintu keluar. Kyuubi menelengkan kepalanya heran sebelum ia memasuki gudang, ruangan yang sama yang dimasuki oleh gurunya. Ketika memasuki ruangan tersebut, Kyuubi melihat Hidan sedang mengobrak-abrik sebuah kotak besar dan setelah beberapa lama, Hidan menarik sebuah pita yang cukup panjang dari box tersebut.

"Baiklah, kita ukur panjang tubuh." Kata Hidan yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Kyuubi. Kyuubi meletakan tas yang digendongnya ke atas meja usang yang tergeletak sembarangan. Ia lalu mendekati Hidan yang sedang merentangkan pita ukur tersebut.

"Sekarang, balikan badanmu"

"Balikan badanku?" Ujar Kyuubi sambil menunjukan jari telunjuknya ke dirinya sendiri dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Tentu saja. Memang disini ada orang lain. Balikan tubuhmu dan angkat kedua tanganmu." Perintah Hidan sambil memutar bola matanya. Dalam hatinya berkata.

_'Anak yang satu ini, memang benar-benar... Kemana saja sih pikirannya? Salah fokus sepertinya"_

Berbeda dengan Kyuubi. Dia malah terus memperhatikan pita ukur yang dipegang oleh senseinya, Hidan. Dihatinya ia berkata.

_'Aku jadi ingat adegan Bondage yang biasa di film-film biru" _*Benar-benar salah fokus*

"Ayolah, Kyuu.. Aku disini bukan untuk melihatmu bengong" Ujar Hidan sambil memicingkan matanya heran.

"Umm.. Ba-Baik" Ujar Kyuubi gugup sambil berbalik memunggungi Hidan. Detak jantungnya makin cepat di setiap dia mendengar langkah dibelakangnya makin mendekat. Hingga sebuah benda kenyal menempel di kupingnya, dan mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku bilang angkat kedua tanganmu, Kyuu"

"WHAAAAAAA" Teriak Kyuubi sambil terlonjak kaget

"Kau itu ada apa sih, Kyuu?" Tanya Hidan sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Kyuubi yang masih menenangkan jantungnya menunduk dengan dengan muka merah.

"Ayolah, sebentar lagi waktunya dosen sepertiku untuk pulang." Kata Hidan sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Um.. Baik" Ujar Kyuubi cepat sambil berbalik dan tak lupa mengangkat tangannya. Hidan pun berjalan mendekati punggung Kyuubi dan melingkarkan tanganya ke pinggul Kyuubi. Dan Kyuubi? Berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak memerahkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah lingkar pinggulmu sudah ku catat. Sekarang lingkar pahamu."

"Eh, eh.. Jangan paha" Kata Kyuubi dengan nada terkejut yang sungguh ketara. Hidan hanya menatapnya bingung. Dengan cepat Kyuubi meraih pita ukurnya dan menghitung lingkar pahanya sendiri.

"Ini, sudah." Kata Kyuubi sambil menjulurkan pita ukurnya ke arah Hidan.

"Baiklah, Aku pulang dulu ya, Hidan-sensei?" Pamit Kyuubi tanpa menoleh ke arah Senseinya. Tak mau mukanya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus ini terlihat oleh Senseinya.

"Eh, tunggu, Kyuu" Kyuubi langsung berhenti di tempat mendengar suara Senseinya memanggilnya.

"Bolehkah aku kerumahmu nanti malam?" Tanya Hidan

"Un-Untuk apa?" Ujar Kyuubi tanpa berbalik

"Kau tahu, nilaimu sungguh jelek dalam mata kuliahku"

_"Tentu saja, Sensei.. Kan setiap kamu yang mengajar, aku tak memperhatikan pelajarannya. Tapi memperhatikan kamu"_

"Aku ingin memberi pelajaran tambahan padamu. Mungkin seperti pendalaman materi."

"Em.. Bo-boleh."

"Baiklah, Hati-hati dijalan yah"

"He'em"

* * *

Sudah 5 jam lebih Naruto mendekam di salah satu bilik toilet sekolah. Ia sengaja membolos pelajaran selanjutnya karena... Ah, Reader pasti sudah tau alasannya.. Apalagi alasannya, jika bukan 'tak ingin bertemu Teme sialan itu'.. Dia terduduk merenung di toilet duduk yang sekarang telah membuat pantatnya kesemutan tingkat kronis karena saking lamanya duduk. Mulutnya tak berhenti menggumamkan kata-kata indah seperti 'Teme Sialan', 'Onyx Brengsek' dan lain-lain. Hingga sebuah bel panjang terdengar mengema di toilet tersebut.

**TRINGGGGGGGGGG**

Muka Naruto yang sebelumnya tertunduk lesu berubah jadi ceria sumringah.

"Bel pulang" Ia membuka pintu toilet dengan pelan. Menahan agar tak membuat decit engsel pintu yang terlalu keras. Ia mengintip dari sela pintu dan ternyata sudah tidak ada orang lagi di lorong. Naruto mengendap-endap ala detektif menuju kelasnya. Ia berteriak kecil setelah melihat kelasnya sudah kosong tanpa ada penghuninya. Ia melangkah ke dalam ruang kelas dengan santai tetapi ia langsung menyambar tas sekolahnya dan berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah yang mulai terlihat sepi. Ia berjalan dengan langkah yang ringan sambil bersiul santai, seolah tak ada beban di dunia ini. Coba saja Naruto tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya..

"Hey, Dobe"

**Duarrrrr**

Kilat menyambar-nyambar di otak Naruto. Menjadi background kepala kuningnya yang sedang menampilkan ekspresi bercampur aduk, antara terkejut dan takut. Ia menoleh ke belakang dengan gerakan patah-patah. Mata biru makin membulat ketika menangkap sesosok makhluk halus *Ditendang Sasu*Emm.. Maksud Author sesosok makhluk berkulit putih karena sering berendam di lautan pemutih baju dan mata hitam sehitam arang kayu *Author lari*Eh, jadi kayak pantun yah?* Mendekati Naruto yang belum sadar dari ekspresi terkejutnya. Wajah Sasuke makin dekat..

Makin dekat...

Dan makin dekat...

Hingga bibir Sasuke melantunkan beberapa kalimat..

"Kembalikan HPku"

Naruto ternganga..

"A-A-A-Ap-Apa?"

"Aku bilang kembalikan HPku, Dobe.. Kau langsung lari dari taman tanpa menghiraukan HPku masih ada di genggamanmu"

"A-a-a I-i-iya" Naruto merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah HP yang ia yakin bukan punyanya. Sasuke langsung merebut HPnya dari tangan Naruto dan meninggalkannya dengan beberapa rangkai kat

"Dasar, Dobe.. Aku jadi membuang-buang waktuku. Hanya untuk menunggumu. Dasar Baka Dobe"

Sedangkan Naruto?

Dia sedang membatu dengan mulut yang masih terbuka dengan lebarnya.

* * *

**TBC**

**Aihhh.. Aku lagi mood nulis fic nih.. Gara-gara Review dari Authorku tercinta.. Azure'czar, Terima kasih atas Reviewnya, Kau benar-benar membangkitkan semangat diriku.. Cukup berbeda kan dengan ficnya Iria-san? All Reader.. Kayaknya sebentar lagi fic ini mau tamat deh.. Mungkin fic ini akan sampai Chapter 7-10 tergantung nanti Authornya saja.. yang pasti gak akan nyampe Chapter 10 lebih.. Jangan sedih yah para Reader *Reader : Malah kita semua seneng*Author : Aihhh.. u,u* Oh ya satu lagi, Entah sense of humorku yang buruk atau apa yah? Kok aku baca fic ini jadi ngakak sendiri. *Mempertawakan fic sendiri?* Aku juga bingung.. Menurut reader gimana? Fic ini lucu atau tidak? Mind berbakat ngelawak gak sih?**

**.**

**.**

**Silent Reader? Is too yesterday!**

***Kecup basah dari Mind-san**


End file.
